


The Light of Hidden Flowers

by Konigsberg



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gentle Sex, Hair-pulling, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Marking, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Self-Esteem Issues, Service Top, Zag's fire-resistant bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konigsberg/pseuds/Konigsberg
Summary: “You’re so beautiful,” Zagreus whispers as if it’s a confession. He’s breathless with the truth of it. He kisses Than’s jaw before finding his lips. His skin thrills beneath Than’s touch. His heart lurches. “I—Than… you were just so beautiful.”Speaking it doesn’t ease the pain; his chest feels as if it will crack, sending the love multiplying within him spilling forth, but such sublime suffering it is.Than gets the recognition he deserves.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), mentioned Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Game)
Comments: 77
Kudos: 459





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know someone who  
> kisses the way  
> a flower opens  
> \- Mary Oliver, Devotions

Thanatos once told Zagreus that to mortals, there is a fine line between Death and Sleep.

“They think we live in two caves, side by side,” he’d said with a scoff. “Ever ensconced in darkness.”

Next to the Styx, face cast red in its glow, his usual frown appeared far more severe—all too different from Hypnos’ honey-thick grins. Zag sat at his side, watching as his brow furrowed and his fist clenched. Than often seeks the grounding weight of his scythe and the warm presence of his gauntlet. Zagreus wonders, particularly in such strange, quiet moments of affectability, if Than would hide away completely beneath that hood and metal if he could; he even flirts with the idea of taking Than’s hand just to see if he might provide some form of stability in their stead.

Voice dipping lower as if he was readying to impart a secret, Than continued, “Hypnos reclines on a bed of ebony in a sea of poppies and I… They see me as wreathed in them—the poppies—cradling a butterfly to my chest. They are inclined to paint us together, always.” He lapsed into silence, his gaze distant.

“I think it’s sweet,” Zagreus murmured, smiling at the thought of the two swathed in the bloody glory of poppies. “Strange, yes, but quite sweet.”

Than snorted but said no more.

Before his excursions into Tartarus and beyond, Zagreus thought Death and Sleep’s differences to be as stark as those between Thanatos and Hypnos themselves. Now, having experienced the various faces of Death, properly befriended the ever-somnolent Hypnos, and grown close to Than in ways he never could have dreamed, it’s clear to him they’re not so different after all. Perhaps it’s a manifestation of the familial bond between Than and his brother or a more purposeful design of the Fates, of this he can’t be sure. Either way, one need only spend a night by Than’s side to see the stillness.

It’s hard to say, but Zagreus suspects it’s early in the morning as no muffled song comes from the halls. For him to wake before Than is a rarity, and rarer still is finding Than at his side considering the demands of his work.

Zag tucked himself against Than in his sleep, head resting on his chest. Than’s heart soothes him with its languid cadence. His pulse, slower and weaker than Zagreus’ own, is lulling. When he closes his eyes, Zagreus pictures a little bat beating its wings near-silently in the cage of Than’s ribs and his lips curl.

Zagreus nuzzles against Than’s chest and strokes his fingertips over his sternum. He runs cooler than Zag, but at the moment his skin is warm with life beneath his lips, a result of sleeping at Zag’s side. There’s something sweet about that—Zag’s presence having some tangible effect upon his lover’s being. It’s _his_ heat on Than’s skin and feeling it leaves him breathless with a dizzying sense of possession.

Bracing himself on one elbow, Zagreus slowly props himself up to admire Than’s face. He appears younger with his lips softly parted and hair mussed. His breaths are so shallow their cool touch is more noticeable than the movement of his chest. It would be all too easy to mistake him for dead; as morbid a thought as it is, he’s dreadfully beautiful like this.

Pale lashes rest against his cheeks, unmoving. Gleaming gold and silver in the candlelight, his hair halos his face. The strands are as fine as spider silk beneath Zag’s fingertips. Their color is stark against the wine-red of the pillow. He tucks a lock behind Than’s ear before tracing its shell. But for his ears, so delicate and rather small, his features are strong: his jaw, his nose, his sharp eyes. Humming, Zag drags his knuckles along Than’s cheek. His skin is smooth—perfect as marble. Truly, he’s a work of art worthy of Praxiteles’ eye.

“Beautiful…” Zagreus whispers. His fingertips drift to Than’s neck, seeking out his pulse. Tenderly cradling his throat, Zag keeps his breaths as soft as possible so he can hear Than’s. He stays like that until he can hardly distinguish the throb of his heart from Than’s own—until each beat rocks through him, gentle and monumental in equal measure, as if they are joined.

One night not long ago, in the quiet of Zag’s chambers, Than pressed his mouth to Zag’s ear and told him of Plato, Aristophanes, and the androgyne. “Aristophanes spoke of two humans born as one, bodies and souls intertwined. There were three forms: all male, all female, and the androgyne—the balance of beings, male and female. The men came from Helios, the women from Gaia, the androgyne from Luna. They dared to challenge Olympus, seeking the power of the gods, and for it, Zeus split them in half.”

As the tale went on, Zag’s brow furrowed. “This is just the nonsense babbling of mortals, yes? I didn’t think you gave their tales such thought.”

“Listen,” Than insisted, laughter coloring his voice the warm red of blood. His breath caressed Zag’s skin, his chill meeting Zag’s feverish heat and giving him shivers. “Following their split, the humans were left feeling lost—terribly flawed for their incompletion.”

Zagreus clutched Than tighter, unsettled by the concept despite its humor. To be cursed in such a manner—to be unmade so cruelly, so wholly—in his eyes, nothing could ever match such brutality.

“They search now,” Than continued, lips grazing Zag’s ear. “They search for their other half—for the missing part of their soul. Only together can they be truly whole.”

Zag’s mind went immediately to Achilles and Patroclus. Before seeing them together, united once more, Zagreus thought Achilles quite placid, at least compared to the House of Hades’ other denizens. But with his lover at his side, the hurt Achilles carries with him, close to his heart, so raw and weeping, is quieted. Complete, Achilles had said, complete with Pat by his side. Only Patroclus’ presence can becalm his soul. Then there is Patroclus himself, and how the dying embers of forgotten battlegrounds carried in his eyes transformed into the warm caress of a sleeping hearth upon taking Achilles’ hand.

With them in mind, the story no longer felt quite so nonsensical.

“That’s… not what I expected to hear after our congress, I must admit.”

“I’m trying to be romantic,” he muttered darkly. “I’m—Zag,” he growled, nipping at Zag’s jaw before kissing his way to his ear. “You fool, I’m telling you, as absurd a tale as it is, I…” His hand swept over his hip—seeking—claiming. “I feel I understand. When I’m with you, Zagreus, I understand…”

In the present, they’re pressed together, Zag’s leg gently hooked over Than’s own, fingers lingering over his pulse. And yet, as close as they are, it’s not enough. Zag’s chest throbs and his blood sings with the need to be closer still. He wants to bury himself in Thanatos, needs to take Than within himself, feel him inside and out. If he could, he would melt into Than, allowing their bodies and souls to connect and blend. Only then would this ache within him ease.

Overwhelmed by the building tension behind his ribs, Zagreus lowers his lips to Than’s skin. He slides his hand from Than’s throat to his shoulder and down until he reaches Than’s chest. He’s sensitive here, sometimes to the point of pain, so Zagreus knows to be mindful in his teasing. Keeping his touch light, he thumbs at Than’s nipple and the golden hoop there until his skin is tightly pebbled; Than sighs quietly, shifting in his sleep. Easing up on the one, Zagreus kisses his way to the other, lapping at his nipple before pressing a kiss to it. It’s so soft, Zag can’t help but pause, brushing his mouth over it again and again, catching the piercing between his lips.

Thanatos’ skin is lovely. Zagreus can’t bear to pull away, instead decorating Than’s chest with wet, languid kisses. When he reaches the ghost of a scar above Than’s heart—a nick from when Ares pestered him into a duel centuries ago, Than had explained, his face beset with a scowl and a flush that crawled down his throat—Zag pauses to attend to it with lips and tongue. He strokes Than’s ribs, smiling when he feels goosebumps beneath his fingertips. Here, usually hidden beneath Than’s chiton, is a smattering of beauty marks and he takes the time to kiss each. When satisfied, Zag drags his tongue over Than’s collarbone, garnering shivers.

Than murmurs wordless little sounds in his sleep, tucking his face against the pillow. It’s utterly precious—vulnerable in a way Thanatos would never allow himself to be in waking.

Taking advantage of his position, Zagreus noses against Than’s throat. In a daze, Zag ghosts his lips across his pulse before letting them part. He touches the tip of his tongue to Than’s skin, caressing. He breathes deep, basking in his scent, tasting it on his tongue. Than still smells faintly of the palm oil Zag massaged across his back the night before and woody from the manna mortals burn for him. Beneath that is his natural scent, alluring in its own way.

Zagreus wants to be surrounded, consumed—to drown out all else with Thanatos. Enraptured as he is, he cannot look away from his lover nor can he imagine a more beautiful sight. He hears only Than’s faint breaths and the drowsy beat of his heart. His hands tremble with such a terrible need to touch and claim and know every inch of him, he fears he’ll lose himself to it entirely. And the taste of him—oh, but the taste of him. Spurred into action by the dizzying spiral of his thoughts, Zagreus laps at the hollow of his throat, swallowing down a moan.

Thanatos makes the softest, loveliest noise: a breathless gasp trembling with the weight of his burgeoning need. Zagreus jumps lightly when fingers comb through his hair, but he’s quick to settle once more, eyes fluttering closed. As the gossamer webs of sleep still cling to him, Than fumbles, fingertips catching on Zag’s ear and knuckles bumping against his scalp. Zag can’t recall the last time he witnessed Than falter in any way, even in one so very small.

The warmth in Zag’s chest—the love—threatens to overcome him. This is a side to Than that Zagreus is being trusted to see with increasing frequency, but it still feels tender in its freshness. His eyes sting. It’s so much, so intense, he struggles to breathe for a moment. Were it anyone else, Zagreus would find it less affective, but he knows Than and the ways he seeks to veil his heart.

“Zagreus,” he says, voice gravelly with sleep. “Whatever are you doing?” His hand settles at the back of Zag’s neck, squeezing. Before Zag can form a response, Than guides him up, lips brushing over his jaw. “So insatiable you couldn’t even wait for me to wake?”

“You’re so beautiful,” Zagreus whispers as if it’s a confession. He’s breathless with the truth of it. He kisses Than’s jaw in turn before finding his lips. His skin thrills beneath Than’s touch. His heart lurches. “I—Than… you were just so beautiful.” Speaking it doesn’t ease the pain; his chest feels as if it will crack, sending the love multiplying within him spilling forth, but such sublime suffering it is.

Than’s grip falters. His breath hitches. “Zag,” he mutters, somewhere between chiding and embarrassed.

“It’s true. You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Zagreus holds himself above Than to meet his eyes. They shine in the low light—clear citrine, the first rays of sunlight, the glint of gold and obol. “The sight of you… To see you at peace…”

Thanatos looks at him with something akin to fear tainting his expression. Zag’s chest constricts. Unsure, he takes in all that he can from the wrinkle of Than’s brow to the downturn of his lips.

He cups Than’s cheek. “I’m sorry,” he breathes. He leans in and brushes kisses across Than’s forehead, trying to impart the pure reverence he feels. “I didn’t mean to-to—” He’s not sure. He’s not sure what he did or said or failed to do or say, but oh, how his chest aches with his guilt. “I didn’t mean to be so—overwhelming.” He swallows, forcing himself to withdraw and face Than once more.

Zag smiles—sincerely smiles, for how could he not with Than at his side? “I was overcome by your beauty,” he continues, aiming at levity. “Who can blame me, when you look as lovely as you do?”

Than’s brow only knits further.

Zag’s grin fades. “Than?”

Blinking rapidly, Than looks away. “Ah, sorry, I—I suppose waking up, I—” He shakes his head. “You don’t need to apologize.”

“Than… You can tell me if—”

“Hush.” Than steels his expression. He guides Zag in again until their foreheads touch. “Sleep is simply lingering with me still. You can always trust me to say when an apology is in order,” he adds wryly.

“Even so, I should have asked you more explicitly.”

At times such as these, Zag wishes he were more like Megaera. Boundaries, preparation, and restraint come naturally to her. When she sat Than and Zagreus down to discuss these things, Zag thought that perhaps his eagerness—no, his impatience—would be tempered by various agreements and precautions to the point of being rendered a nonissue, at least in the bedroom. In hindsight, he recognizes the assumption as naïve.

Compelled by his mounting worry, he hurriedly continues, “Before, I mean. Before we went to sleep. If it was okay for me to touch you while—”

“It’s all right, beloved. I told you I enjoy this sort of thing, or did you forget?” Than rubs his nose against Zag’s own. “I haven’t changed my mind. If I ever do, I’ll tell you.” When Zagreus makes no move to respond, he reiterates, “You haven’t overstepped. And, well…” A laugh escapes him, unsteady and unfamiliar coming from Than’s lips. “It… It felt wonderful…”

“Oh…” Zag wets his lips. The tension that was holding his shoulders rigid seeps away like water through cracked stone.

“Would you like to continue?” Thanatos drags his nails down Zag’s neck, eliciting a shiver. His smile is crooked and teasing. “I’ll make it up to you for ruining the, ah, the mood, I suppose.”

“I would like that,” he croaks, throat dry. “I would like that very much.”

Laughter sweet against Zag’s lips, Than kisses him thoroughly. Guided by Than’s sure hands, Zagreus drapes himself across his chest. His heartbeat stutters when their skin touches; his breath leaves him when their cocks slide together. Groaning, Than licks past his lips with lazy, warm swipes of his tongue. With one hand, he grips Zag’s hip, languidly grinding against him. Each drag forces another gasp from Zag’s throat only to be hungrily breathed in by Thanatos. It’s as if Than needs it and desperately so, surviving solely on Zagreus’ breath. His other hand returns to Zagreus’ hair, tenderly cradling the back of his head. Zag feels like a cossetted treasure when touched in such a way; his heart gives another little jerk as if caught on a hook.

“I looked at you,” Zagreus whispers. Than’s wicked tongue threatens to distract him, but he manages to say at least a little more. “I looked at you—next to me, so tender with sleep—”

Than tilts his head, straining to nip Zag’s ear. “Drooling on your pillows,” he says disdainfully.

“Yes, that’s exactly it—I was overcome with lust at the sight.” He draws his lips, parted and wanting still, across Than’s jaw.

“You’ve always had odd tastes, I suppose.” Than’s hand wanders downwards from his hip, edging closer to his ass.

“In—Fuck…”

Than grips one cheek tightly, fingertips digging into Zag’s flesh. His stomach tumbles over and shivers glide down his spine. Than’s hold spreads him open, if only slightly. His hole clenches. He feels exposed in the best of ways

“Oh,” Zag croaks, hips stuttering against Than’s own. There’s something about being handled like this that makes him hot and dizzy. It’s different from the tenderness of a moment ago, but no less visceral in effect. He grows hotter still when Than gives him a squeeze. “Oh!” His eyes flutter closed. He feels possessed by his lust, by his love, star-bright in his veins.

Than chuckles. “You were saying?”

“I, uh…”

“That’s what I thought.”

“I-I’m trying to be romantic!” Zagreus reproaches. He bites Than’s jaw for good measure.

“I’m here, aren’t I? In your bed, just as you said. No need to romance me further.”

Zagreus pulls back. Than grunts, trying to reel him in, but Zag’s gotten stronger—he stays right where he is, peering down at his lover. Than is flushed, lips vinaceous and wet from their kisses. Zag wants nothing more than to kiss him again, but something feels unsettled in his chest. It’s an unfamiliar sensation and, as subtle as it is, he can’t quite pinpoint it beyond a sense of prickling disquiet. He knows better than to brush it aside, though it would be all too easy to; if he’s learned anything, it’s to trust his instincts.

“All the more reason to romance you, in my humble opinion.”

Than’s eyes flicker. “Oh? And why is that?”

“Well…” Zagreus ducks his head to kiss Than’s cheek. “My love for you only continues to grow… It would be a shame for such blooms to go unseen.” He kisses the edge of Than’s jaw and feels the clench of his teeth, the clutching of his hands. Something winds tight in his belly in turn. “As I was saying… I saw you… so lovely in your sleep…” A kiss to his ear. “I was struck again by the depths and intensity of my love for you. Never have I felt something so pure—an emotion that moved my soul so profoundly.”

“Zagreus,” he growls. He winds his fingers through Zagreus’ hair and pulls, wrenching a high moan from Zag’s throat.

Heat pulses between Zag’s thighs; his cock aches. He squeezes his eyes shut. Than, in full control now, positions his head just so before kissing him breathless, biting his lips and sucking on his tongue. The fire that courses through Zagreus’ veins is so powerful he feels lightheaded, devastated by the pleasure.

“Than, Tha-an,” he pants, mouth slack. “The way you make me feel—Oh, you make me— _complete_.”

“Hush,” Than orders. His voice is raw in a way Zagreus has never heard before and it pierces his heart. Deliriously, he pictures Eros’ arrow, traditional bronze replaced by gold and its fletching crafted of a dove’s feathers, springing from Than’s lips to find its mark between Zagreus’ ribs. He can feel it—the exquisite, flawless pain perfectly tempering his pleasure.

“Can you—Fuck, sweetheart, do you not—Am I making you uncomfortable?” Zagreus can hardly think with Than lapping at his jaw and grinding their cocks together. “Saying—Saying what I’m saying, is it—It’s only that you make me whole, truly, and that you fill me with such need—”

The whining cry Than releases is so wounded, so small, Zagreus feels as if ice water is spilling down his back. His heart rattles against his ribs. He lurches into motion so quickly his muscles ache with it, but still, he forces himself onto his knees so he can better meet Than’s eyes.

Than is quick to hide his face against the pillow, clasping a hand over his mouth as he does. His blush creeps from high across his cheeks down to his heaving chest. His cock is beautifully flushed with his need and spreading slick across his fluttering stomach. As hard as he is, his foreskin is drawn back to reveal the soft purpling of his skin.

Zagreus relaxes ever so slightly at the gorgeous display of lust, but his concerns linger. “Than… I don’t understand.”

“I-I’m sorry. It’s…” He squeezes his eyes shut. “I’m not… I’m not upset.”

Zagreus scoffs.

“I’m not,” he bites. “Surely that much is obvious!” As soon as he’s said it, his tight expression softens. Almost self-consciously, he presses his thighs together; it only serves to draw Zag’s attention to his cock once more, and even now, he can’t help but long to taste it. Than continues, mumbling, “I’m… I’m sorry. I’m struggling to find the words.”

“My love…” Zagreus cups his cheek. His brow furrows. “My love, please, I…”

“Please, Zagreus. Please don’t ask me to explain myself. Trust when I say it’s all right…” He drags his hand over his face. “I understand that my behavior is-is perhaps… out of character, but I swear I’m not upset.”

“Overwhelmed?” Zag asks quietly. He strokes Than’s cheek, his jaw, his hair. Catching himself, his movements falter. He bites the inside of his cheek. Before he can ask, Than arches his neck, searching for Zag’s touch; relieved, he returns to combing his fingers through Than’s hair.

“Yes… Yes, I suppose that’s the best way to put it… But it’s not—bad. I’m just struggling to…” He takes a shuddering breath. He can’t quite meet Zag’s eyes. “To express myself.”

“It’s not bad…” Zagreus says slowly, again tucking a lock of hair behind Than’s ear. “But is it good?”

Than’s hand curls into a fist where it’s still pressed to his lips. His blush reaches the tips of his ears. He looks so very comely painted bright with his lust that, for a moment, Zagreus can’t breathe.

“Do you… Do you like it?” Zag whispers.

Than’s breath hitches. He looks stubbornly over Zagreus’ shoulder.

“Do you like hearing how your beauty grips me?” His fingers drift down Than’s throat, touch light as a feather. “How it moves me? Drives me to the brink of madness?”

Than shivers. His cock twitches.

Heat roars to life in the pit of Zag’s belly. “Oh… Oh, Thanatos, beloved… Sweetheart, may I show you?” He pets over Than’s chest, hesitating only a moment before thumbing at his nipple; it peaks readily beneath his touch. He plucks at his piercing and Than jumps. The fire builds higher still until Zagreus is breathless with it. “I want to,” he whispers, “to show you how I need you. How your beauty moves me, body and soul.”

“Please,” Than croaks. He reaches out, movements jerky, to grip Zag’s shoulder. “Don’t tease me. Don’t. I know you mean no harm but—"

“I mean what I say,” he insists. “I mean every word.”

Than’s eyes flit away before returning. He searches Zagreus’ expression, his flush growing all the while. “Please… Please.”

With great care, Zagreus shifts so he’s kneeling between Than’s thighs. He skims his palms over Than’s legs before guiding them into an easy sprawl. “Is this all right, my love?”

Than nods, still dazed. “I’ll tell you if something isn’t.”

“It never hurts to check.”

“You’re so sweet to me,” he sighs, looking at Zagreus as if awed.

Zag pauses. He gives Than’s thighs a squeeze. “Checking in is just the decent thing to do. You deserve that and more, beloved. To be treated gently—with the utmost kindness and love.” He strokes up Than’s thighs and hips. He traces over his hipbones, watching as Than’s muscles bunch and precum beads at the crown of his cock.

Gasping, Than tightens his grip on his shoulder. His eyes are glassy—drugging in their allure. Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful. Every inch of him, through and through. He’s so lovely it hurts to look at him, so transcendent one breath beneath his gaze is on par with the slow drag of a knife through flesh.

“You deserve so much.” Zagreus strokes the insides of Than’s legs, drawing swirls through the downy hair there and edging upwards as he goes. “You work so hard—you’re so very dedicated to your duties and so kind to the souls who rely upon you. And yet, even when the humans fear you, forget you in their offerings, and meet you with dread in their eyes, you don’t complain.” Zag’s fingertips ghost over the delicate crease where thigh meets torso. “You don’t ask for thanks. Your kindness never wavers,” he whispers, brushing his knuckles along the length of Than’s cock.

Than grits his teeth and whines, back arching off the bed. He’s not usually so vocal, at least not in this way: he expresses his pleasure through honeyed sighs and long, low groans that curl around Zag’s bones. Yet now he’s releasing high little noises that flutter from his lips and set Zagreus aflame.

“Let me show you the recognition you deserve.” Zag licks his lips. “Besides, bringing you pleasure… it’s intoxicating.”

“Zagreus…”

“Being trusted with your body… with your heart… Thanatos, there is no greater honor I can imagine.”

With the prettiest moan yet, Than wraps his legs around Zag’s hips. With this new leverage, he draws him in. “Please… I need you, please…”

Zagreus sucks in a breath through his nose as his cock brushes Than’s thigh. “And I need you. I need you so badly.” He curls his fingers around Than’s length, grip loose, unmoving. His pulse once again radiates through that single touch and Zagreus’s blood and bones thrum along with it. “Allow me to show you. Let me take care of you.”

Than bites his lip. “I-I love you.”

“Words… Words cannot express my love for you, Than.”

He strokes Than’s cock once, pace as slow as he can manage. Rapt, he watches as his lover writhes. Than fists his hands in the sheets. His breath hitches. His throat bobs. He sighs sweetly. Lust has taken hold of him, stripping him of his usual precautions and shields in favor of baring his raw, wanton need.

“Look at you… Show me how good you feel. Let me hear you,” Zag urges. He spreads Than’s slick down his cock, squeezing the base gently. A wavering moan is his reward. “My golden one, so beautiful…”

“Touch me,” Than groans, rolling his hips. He hisses when Zagreus’ hold tightens. “Like that. Yes, yes…”

Zagreus is captivated by the movement of his muscles, from his taut thighs to his trembling stomach. With his free hand, Zag strokes his pectorals, the hollows of his abs, and the divot of his iliac furrow before tracing the hair trailing from his navel to the shaft of his straining cock.

“Tell me what you desire. I’ll give you anything—everything.”

Than’s legs flex around Zagreus’ hips. “Blood and darkness,” he groans. “And what… what of you? What do you desire?”

“This,” Zagreus breathes, thumb teasing over the head of Than’s prick. When Than jolts and fists a hand in Zag’s hair, a pulse of heat rocks through him, rattling the breath from his lips. “This is what I want: to serve as a conduit bearing your pleasure.”

Zag tightens his hold and fists Than’s cock in a long, rough stroke. Mouth slack, Than mewls for him, his sounds sweet as nectar. Zag releases him in favor of stroking his balls and Than shudders, unfocused eyes falling closed. His heels dig into the small of Zag’s back. Every little show of his pleasure is enough to elicit an equally powerful reaction from Zag, feeding his lust as one would a flame.

“You’re bewitching… Do you know what you do to me? How you’ve possessed me?” He drags Than’s hips off the bed before curling over him until Than is nearly bent double and pinned there. Their cocks slide together, wet with their desire, punching a moan from Zag’s chest.

He’s much too small to shroud Than’s body with his own as Than does to him when their positions are reversed. Even so, something about being above him makes Zagreus feel tall and broad. Despite how Zag complains about the teasing he receives, he’s never much wanted to be a larger man, and yet he’ll readily admit there’s something heady about the illusion in the here and now.

Than loops his arms around Zag’s neck, scrabbling weakly for purchase. He tucks his chin to his chest to watch as their bodies move together, utterly obscene. His eyes widen and his lips tremble. “Oh… Oh—" Overcome by the sight, he squeezes his eyes shut and moans.

“Keep—Fuck. Fuck. Keep looking at yourself. Look how pretty your cock is, darling.”

Head lolling, Than forces his eyes open only to rush to close them once more. “I-I—” He’s flushed brilliantly, and his breathing is uneven. Sweat beads at his brow and trails a lazy path down his chest, tracing his ribs.

“Do you want to come like this?”

The sound he makes is nigh a sob.

“Do—” Zagreus grits his teeth against his pleasure, willing himself to maintain his control. “Do you want to come like this? All over yourself? You’d be so—fuck, so very pretty.”

Than’s nails bite the back of his neck.

“Do you want to come down my throat? Let me taste you?”

Throwing back his head, he croaks, “Zagreus!”

“Anything. Anything, beloved, just-just tell me and I’ll…” He trails off, hands tight around Than’s hips. “I mean it. Please—fuck! Please, my love…”

“Suck me,” he gasps. “Suck me and-and take me. Take me as you see fit. Please, Zagreus! Please…”

Pulled by an unseen force, Zagreus lurches forward, claiming Than’s mouth. Beneath him, Than shudders and moans against his lips. His arms and legs tighten, holding Zag close. With his body drawn taut, he feels almost small—easy to hold and love tenderly.

Addicted to the pitiful, eager noises Than’s making, Zag kisses his bottom lip before accepting his tongue between his lips. Sucking on it draws forth more high, lilting whines, and so his vigor builds.

Each touch sends sparks feathering down Zag’s spine, filling him with fire and light. He fights himself, determined to hold back rather than chase his pleasure, as tempting as it is. As he withdraws, Than slurs his name and struggles to hold on, to keep him close, fingers curling in his hair and against the back of his neck.

“It’s okay, I’m going to take care of you,” Zagreus promises, meeting Than’s darkened eyes. He cups his cheek and strokes his hair, unsticking a lock from his damp forehead. “I’ll take such good care of you, my love.”

Expression pained, Than combs his fingers through Zag’s hair in turn before taking hold. The dull ache of it makes Zag’s pulse race. He tilts his head into the motion, allowing Than to do as he pleases.

The fog fades, leaving Than’s eyes limpid and piercing in their intensity. He wets his lips, his tongue, crocus-pink, momentarily caught between his teeth like a blossom. “Need you,” he whispers, the softest of confessions. “I need you. I’ve never needed anyone—anything—the way I need you.”

The wounded-animal noise that tears from Zagreus’s chest leaves his heart throbbing. He tries to speak, to let loose all the emotions building in his throat, but they lodge there like tears. He wants to return the sentiment—does return it—yet all that escapes him is a pathetic whisper of Than’s name.

Than searches his face, gaze flitting from his eyes to his lips and back again. “You know that, don’t you?” He swallows. “You must know.”

“Then let me—” Zag’s voice cracks. He bites the inside of his cheek. “Let me take care of you.”

Body racked with shivers, Than turns away and tucks his chin to his shoulder. Zagreus catches his wrists before he can obscure his expression further, pinning his hands to the bed. Than’s reaction is instantaneous: arched back, choked gasp, wide eyes. He’s all vinous blushes and endless dark eyes, efflorescing beneath Zagreus—for him—revealing a side of him Zag has rarely glimpsed. Zagreus watches, breath faltering, as Than bares his throat and moans.

“Zagreus,” he calls, shameless and writhing. He doesn’t fight Zag’s hold but rises against it as if encouraging Zag to hold him down with more force. He rocks his hips, doing everything he can to create friction. “Zagreus… Please…”

“Anything,” Zagreus rasps, draping himself over Than and tucking his face against his throat. “I’ll give you anything.”

“And what of me? What—” He hisses through his teeth, circling his hips so their cocks grind. “What am I to give you? I-I want to take care of you—”

“You do. Darkness, darling, you do! All the time.” Zagreus kisses his neck, feverish affection making the brush of his lips messy and quick. “Let me return your affections.”

Than chokes back a sob, straining though he still doesn’t fight to break free. “I-I—” He keens, eyes fluttering.

Zagreus squeezes his wrists once before releasing him. Than makes a mournful sound that resonates in Zag’s chest. His hands immediately find purchase in the sheets and Zag’s hair, nails light against his scalp. Biting and kissing Than’s skin as he makes his way to the cradle of his hips, Zag leaves blooms of violet in his wake as an offering.

Reaching the precum pooled on his abs, Zagreus groans and laps it up with slow drags of his tongue. Than’s stomach quivers beneath his lips. When his tongue bumps the head of Than’s cock, he jolts, sucking air through his teeth.

“Tease,” Than grouses.

Zag chuckles, unable to suppress it. He turns his attention to Than’s prick, ghosting his lips over the glans before skimming down the shaft. It’s so soft and warm, lovely to the touch, he does it again. Thanatos audibly struggles to keep his breaths steady around the small, murmuring sounds each caress spurs from his throat. To keep him still, Zag hooks his arms over his thighs. In response, Than urges him down, down, down with the hand fisted in his hair.

Zag’s lips grow wet with Than’s precum. He catches it up with his tongue, keening softly at the taste of him. He eagerly spreads it down Than’s length, slicking his skin further.

Chasing after his taste, Zagreus mouths at his frenulum before taking the head between his lips. He sucks messily, smearing precum and saliva across his chin. His gaze finds Than’s, whose eyes are lidded and wet with unshed tears. Something about his expression—knitted brows and parted lips—makes Zagreus’ stomach clench and his cock throb.

Zag ruts against the bed, desperate for relief. He’s nearing the limits of his self-control. A burst of precum spills across his tongue. He whines, eagerly swallowing it down. Thanatos. He’s full of him—nearing oneness with him—and yet it’s not enough.

“So warm,” Than gasps, tongue flickering across his bottom lip. He already looks so debauched with curls of his hair clinging to his forehead and bruises decorating his throat like jewels. “Warm,” he repeats almost dreamily.

“Please, I-I—” He bites his lip when Zagreus hollows his cheeks. His resulting, tinny cry sends a pulse of heat down Zag’s spine. “Suck me, please—take more, suck me, let me—” Another swallow, stronger this time, and Than’s voice shatters, words giving way to sharp noises so airy they’re barely there.

Zag feels overheated just as he did when he first experienced the touch of sunlight upon his skin. As warm and welcoming as it was, it was staggering—it left his thoughts muddled and his eyes rimmed with tears. Thanatos, glorious Thanatos! His touch can be like that of sunlight, devastating in its effect, or like moonlight, all tenderness perfectly honed—a blade so sharp it feels like a kiss. To Zagreus, he holds a potency beyond all measure: his body, a thing of elegant shadow and reserved power; his scent, masculine and sharp with his rising pleasure; and his voice, his voice is the most moving force of them all.

Spurred on by the heady lust grounding him in the moment, by the starlight brewing in his chest, and Than’s shaky hold, he slakes his thirst. He bobs his head, taking more until the crown of Than’s cock is pressed to his throat. Serving Than in this way is an experience he can hardly describe. This pleasure, this act—it’s all given freely and yet, in some sense, he feels treasured and used in equal measure. It is his tribute, yet also his power. He kneels at the altar and still he’s the only one who can move Thanatos, who can compel him body and soul as the higher gods compel the movements of the heavens above.

It’s all so much and yet he’s still hungry for more.

Than can barely move with Zag pinning him, but he takes advantage of what slack there is, hips undulating. His cock delves deeper with little, tight thrusts. “Ah, ah, ah…” With each pass he gasps more precious noises that add to the arcane fire in Zag’s veins.

To be filled by Than has Zagreus brimming with a sense of contentment. Like this, they are undeniably connected. The ache of his jaw, the burn of a fist in his hair, and the taste of Than on his tongue are constant reminders. It’s difficult for Zagreus to control himself when all he wants is to offer his mouth to be properly used—to be fucked and claimed.

Zag whines, nails biting at the meat of Than’s thighs, and he jumps, cursing. He pulls Zag from his cock, groaning all the while. “I can’t, I can’t—”

Zagreus allows himself to be manhandled but gives into temptation and laps at Than’s slit one last time before he goes.

“Darkness,” Than cries. “I can’t—I-I’ll come, please—"

Zag’s cock pulses. He wants it—wants to taste it, to be painted in it, anointed in Than’s spend in an act of holy debauchery. He groans.

“Take me. Fuck, _take me_ , Zagreus!”

Dragging his lips along the inside of Than’s trembling thigh, Zag pants, “What if I want it all? What if I want to make you come over and over again, beloved?”

A broken sob is his answer.

Zag drops his forehead to Than’s skin, sucking in greedy breaths. He feels half faint he’s so delirious with his need. Still, he presses on, murmuring, “Allow me to take care of you… Let me tend to you with all the tenderness I possess. I want to, Thanatos. I want to spoil you…”

“I can only take so much,” Than rasps.

“I know—I know, my love, let me worry about what you can take. Let me treat you with the care you deserve. Just—Just let me attend to you, sweetheart.”

Than’s eyes glitter, catching the blues and golds of the candlelight like cut jewels. “Why?” he whispers, voice unsteady and crackling like shifting ice. “I—Zagreus, I—” His voice fails him. He bites his lip and sweeps a hand upwards, to his throat, as if silently urging his words to flow forth. “It’s more than I could dream.”

Lifting his head, Zagreus blinks up at him. His thoughts are so honey-thick he briefly wonders if he misheard him. “How do you mean?”

Like gleaming minnows, his eyes dart away, searching for some distraction to seize upon. His shoulders creep toward his ears.

“Than… Than, darling, talk to me…” Zag strokes his legs, drawing gentle circles with the pads of his fingertips. A part of him fears a sudden movement might scare him off, shattering the moment entirely, though he knows Than better than that—Zag may be fiercely stubborn, but so is Than in his own way.

“Do as you please,” he chokes out, gaze settled on the shadowy corners of the room. “Do… Do it.”

Gripping his thigh, Zagreus murmurs, “But is it what you desire, too?”

Than’s hand flies to his mouth, clasping over it to stifle whatever sounds threaten to spill forth. He nods twice, movements tight as if he’s fighting to control himself.

“All right, sweetheart.” He won’t do him the disservice of doubting him, not now; perhaps, earlier in their relationship, when this level of trust was not yet more than a bud, he would demand a clearer answer. He knows Than, though, and while it’s plain to see there’s more he’s hiding just behind his teeth, Than will share it in time. “Just—You’ll tell me, won’t you? If it’s too much?”

Another little nod. “Yes. Please, I—I will. I’ll tell you.” Than pointedly looks to the side, still unable, for whatever reason, to meet Zag’s gaze. With it all welling forth, he likely fears Zagreus will see it in his eyes.

“I’ll have you then…”

With that, Zagreus strokes Than’s cock once, simply to feel how wet he is—to enjoy the mess of it—before taking him between his lips. He’s even slicker now, precum readily spilling across Zag’s tongue. Zag’s eyes slip closed, and he moans, swallowing as much as he can.

Than throws his head back, both hands now clutched over his mouth. His hips twist and squirm, but Zag keeps him right where he wants him.

Zag lightly sucks just around the crown of Than’s cock. It earns him the loveliest, whiniest little sounds; despite Than’s best efforts to silence himself, they build in strength until Zagreus can hear them clear as a bell. Than’s thighs shake and his stomach, taut with strain, quivers.

Zag tongues slowly around the glans, basking in Than’s deepening groans. He’s so responsive. It’s as if each touch is electric, lighting him up inside and out. Zagreus has seen him lost to pleasure before but never like this—never so openly gone. His skin nearly glows in the candlelight, shining with his sweat and Zag’s wet kisses.

He sucks harder.

Than lurches. His hands fly to Zag’s hair, clutching at him shakily. “Za-Zag—Ple-ease! Please! I-I—” His voice cracks, breaking into a stuttering moan. “Please!”

Zag allows Than to guide him down his cock; he swallows him to the base, taking him into his throat. When the head of his cock breaches the tight clutch of Zag’s throat, Than’s voice rises higher still before he goes completely silent, all his pretty noises caged in his chest.

The ache of Zag’s hair being pulled, and his throat being fucked, has his cock twitching against the sheets. He’s feverish with his need. It’s so much, so intense, he thinks he might come before Than.

He draws back until only the crown of Than’s cock is between his lips. Than is looking at him now, eyes hazy and lidded, mouth so pretty around his panting breaths. He can’t look away, entranced.

Zag’s skin goes hot and cold. His heart lurches. Holding Than’s gaze, he curls his tongue over the slit of his cock.

A moan carves its way from deep within Than’s chest. His grip tightens before loosening once more. His fingers stray from Zag’s hair, tracing down his jaw, then, trembling, feel across the flesh of his cheeks. In answer, Zag tilts his head, pressing Than’s cock against the inside of his cheek. Than’s brow tightens. He applies the barest hint of pressure with his fingertips, slow, hesitant, but wanting all the same.

“Darkness,” he gasps. “Zagreus… That—” He swallows. “That’s… utterly obscene…”

Zagreus must force down a smile. There’s a power to driving Than speechless. The sensation is akin to that of adrenaline lingering in the blood after a successful battle and the first shiverings of intoxication.

Typically, their positions are switched, with Than taking control, sometimes on his own and sometimes with Meg at his side. And, oh, but of course Zagreus _loves_ it. It feels right, like he’s where he’s meant to be when he’s beneath them, surrounded by them, and at their mercy. The sense of reverence, of reciprocity, and trust innate to his submission and their command are fulfilling in unique, untouchable ways. Even so, to be the one taking Thanatos apart is indescribable.

Strong, regal Thanatos. He’s so reserved he’s often mistaken to be heartless. Beneath that severe exterior is a man with a limitless capacity to love, this Zagreus knows well. Still, Than is quiet in his affection and shy to express his pleasure. He keeps a tight rein on himself, even in the sanctuary of Zag’s bedroom. So, this display of his lust and need is a rare treasure indeed.

Zag means to draw Than in, but Than combs his fingers through his hair, pinning him with both his touch and his gaze. His eyes—molten gold and raw topaz—are as enchanting as any of Hecate’s spells; Zagreus is helpless to their pull. Than’s other hand, still poised on Zag’s cheek, touching the point where his length distends Zag’s flesh, shifts. He pets over Zag’s skin to the corner of his damp lips where his touch lightens, becoming ghostly.

“Oh,” he whispers, still tracing Zagreus’ lips, hypersensitive and swollen. “Oh, my beloved…”

Whining, Zag laps at his shaft. He’s making an utter mess of himself and he knows it, saliva wetting his chin further. His face burns even as his hole clenches, the humiliation of it perfectly, terribly good.

Than’s head lolls. “I-I… Fuh… Fuck…” He thumbs at Zag’s lower lip. “Fuck, you… you…” He groans, expression pinched. “What did I do to deserve you?” he whispers, voice barely strong enough to reach Zag’s ears.

Zagreus bobs his head, building to taking Than into his throat again. He wants it now more than ever. Wants to push Than over the edge and follow after him only to do it again, to bring Than the same pleasure Than gives him. He wants and wants and wants.

“You—You’re so good to—” Than gasps, weakly kicking out a leg as if he’s utterly lost control. “So warm, it’s so warm, and-and—”

Zag swallows. The little mewl his movements draw from Than is unlike anything he’s heard before. He’s doing this, pulling Thanatos apart at the seams. He’s pushing his love to the brink.

Than’s noises grow breathier. “ _Uh, uh, uhn_ … _Zah-Zag_ …” His hands spasm in his hair. “I-I—”

He’s close. He doesn’t need to say it, as it’s written in every line of his body from the clench of his stomach to the knit of his brow. Zagreus did this. Zagreus brought him this pleasure and he’ll only continue to bring him more. His beautiful Thanatos wrecked by his hand.

Zag whimpers, grinding his cock against the bed. Than first—Than will have his pleasure first.

Taking Than until there is nothing left, Zagreus swallows around him, letting his throat clench and strain. Than’s back arches off the bed, yet there’s nowhere for him to go with Zagreus pinning him.

“Za-Za-ah—”

Closing his eyes, Zagreus hums.

With a wail, Thanatos comes. His body stiffens, taut as a bow, and his seed fills Zag’s throat. With each pulse of cum, his cock throbs against Zag’s tongue. Zag tightens his hold on Than’s thighs and the sheets. He takes everything he can. Than’s cry cuts off with a sharp gasp. His hips shudder.

Zagreus continues to suck Than’s cock until he’s making shivering, tender cries, and he’s weakly squirming away, tugging at Zag’s hair in a plea for reprieve. As he slowly, slowly withdraws, he can’t help but give Than’s crown one last messy suck. Than whines and keens, jerking against the sheets. Releasing him, Zag strokes his hips and thighs. He murmurs nothing words, hushing Than’s pained little gasps.

Than is flushed brilliantly, all soft aconite blues and purples. His eyes are glazed and distant. His chest heaves. His hair, like threaded moonlight, clings to his cheeks and forehead. Zagreus did this. Zagreus tore him asunder, brought him apart in the loveliest of ways. And now, he’ll guide him to the surface once more—as Thanatos oft does for him, Zag will ease him back from the heavens with gentle hands and gentler words.

“Darling— _Sweetheart_ … Oh, my love…” He crawls over Than, searching for one of his trembling hands to hold.

Reaching out to him, Than makes a breathless noise that wants to be Zagreus’ name.

“I’m here, I’m here…” Zagreus curls against him, ear pressed to his heart and arm tight at his waist. His pulse is racing—faster than Zag has ever heard it. Zag smiles and strokes his side. “I’m here, beautiful.”

Those trembling hands seek him out, gripping his shoulder, slipping to the back of his neck, interlocking their fingers. To be Than’s anchor fills him with such intense warmth it’s difficult to breathe. He hides his face against Than’s throat, tucking their hands to his breastbone.

The heat in Zag’s abdomen is still there: heavy and impossible to ignore. Still, he does what he can to push it to the back of his mind. He cants his hips, not allowing himself to rut against Than’s thigh despite his need.

He kisses the crook of Than’s neck—first soft, a brush of lips, then a swipe of tongue. “That’s it, sweetheart…” Zagreus strokes his ribs. “Are you all right?”

Than squeezes his hand, laughing breathlessly. “Yes—Darkness, Zagreus, _yes_. Do you really fear otherwise?” His voice possesses a faint, dreamy quality as if he hasn’t fully returned to himself.

There’s something otherworldly about him, softened as he is. Zag’s thoughts stray to the bounds of Death and Sleep for when Than is like this, so ethereal and hazy, it’s all too easy to picture him as the humans do: adorned with butterflies and poppies, existing somewhere between dream and reality.

“I just want to be sure,” Zag mutters toothlessly.

Nosing against his hair, Than whispers, “It was very… very good.”

Zag can’t help but smile, flushing with his pleasure. “Yeah?”

“It was wonderful, my love.” His fingertips edge into Zag’s hair. “I—Thank you… Thank you.”

Withdrawing, Zag props himself on his elbow so he can admire Than, taking in the glow that’s settled around him. Luminous as he is from his blush to his eyes to his hair, he’d fit in amongst the stars. He’s _stunning_.

Zag brushes his knuckles over Than’s jaw, smiling when he leans into his touch. “You’re so beautiful,” Zag breathes, choked by emotion. He shakes his head, hardly able to believe the sight before him: Than, celestial in his contentment, relaxed and smiling almost shyly. “The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Than’s eyes widen before flitting to the side. His blush, already so thick, deepens. “Zagreus…” he complains weakly.

“Do you truly hate it?” he asks, wary once more despite the lovely show Than just put on.

He blinks, expression settling into something a little more guarded. It’s a valiant attempt to hide his underbelly, but as flat-footed as his orgasm has left him, it’s hardly as effective as usual. “Hate it?” he echoes, testing it on his tongue.

“My praise.” Zagreus turns his focus to Than’s hair, teasing a strand between his fingertips. Given the mood Than has fallen into, he knows well his direct attention would be too much. “I’ll stop, you know. I’d never wish to make you uncomfortable.”

His lips twitch in what Zag recognizes as one of Than’s aborted frowns. “I told you, you needn’t woo me, Zagreus.”

Pursing his lips, Zagreus considers the pout forming about Than’s mouth and the furrow of his brow. Settling on a course of action, he ducks his head to kiss along Than’s throat. Than releases an indignant huff of breath but tilts his head nevertheless, allowing him further access. Pleased as can be, Zag kisses the hinge of his jaw before nipping at his earlobe. It’s a weak point, and one he’s all too happy to exploit.

Than breathes through his nose sharply, hand finding Zag’s hip. “Zagreus.” His fingers twitch. His grip tightens deliciously.

Zag imagines violet bruises springing to life beneath his fingertips and shivers. He closes his lips around Than’s earlobe and sucks. Than groans, body giving a delightful little jerk. His other hand weaves its way into Zagreus’ hair and takes hold.

“You’re incorrigible.”

Releasing his skin with one last kiss, Zagreus whispers, “Do you not love it, sweetheart? Hearing, finally, the praise you deserve?”

Another shudder racks him. His hand fists in Zag’s hair, pulling just enough that his toes curl against the sheets and his skin sparks ineffectively against the bedding. His cock dribbles precum.

“Zagreus,” Than growls, raw and wanting. “Your honeyed words, however sweet, mean half that of those bitter with truth.”

Frowning, Zag nips again. “I don’t know what you mean, my love. Do you truly think I would lie to you?”

“Lie? No. Fib? Stretch the truth out of kindness? Yes.”

Zagreus makes a small, discontent noise. “You think my praise is all… what? Empty flattery?” His frown deepens. “My love, why would I bed you if I didn’t think you lovelier than the moon and all the stars?”

Than starts to retort only for Zagreus to slide closer, gently locking his leg over Than’s own before pressing his cock to Than’s thigh. The contact is perfect: all soft skin and luxurious heat. He sighs and moans, lips caressing Than’s ear. If he can’t convince Thanatos of his sincerity through words there’s always action, and he’s all too happy to put on a show.

Than’s grip goes slack before steeling once more, urging him closer. He’s still finding his footing, but his hold is sure, and Zagreus is loath to deny him.

“I mean it,” Zagreus pants, messily kissing whatever skin he can. “You’re gorgeous. You’re—” He grinds against Than’s thigh, spreading his precum across his skin. “Oh… You’re beautiful…”

“I’ll give you your pleasure,” Than growls, hand moving from his hip to clutch at Zagreus’ ass, nails biting ember crescents into his flesh. “You don’t have to butter me up.”

Zagreus drags his nails across Than’s chest in return, teeth sharp at the edge of his ear. It tears a cry like burning coals and concrete from him. His body arches with it, bucking against Zagreus’ hold mindlessly. Where it rests between stomach and hip, his cock makes a valiant attempt to ready once more.

“Now you’re just insulting me.” Zagreus tries to sound teasing, but there’s an edge of hurt he can’t conceal. “Thanatos, you fool…” He gives Than’s nipple piercing a gentle tug for good measure, delighting in his whimper despite the rawness Than’s words have left him with. “You gorgeous, lovely fool.”

“Blood and darkness, Zag, I—”

“You’re beautiful—inside and out, Thanatos, you’re beautiful.”

Than presses his cheek to Zagreus’. His breath is harsh and uneven. Zagreus can feel how tense his jaw is.

The ice building in Zag’s chest, heavy and sharp with his anxiety, melts away. “Oh, darling…” he croaks and wraps his arm around Than’s neck. “Did you really not see? You’re so very lovely to me. Please know these words are true, through and through. And I’m sorry—I’ve clearly failed you given all this time you’ve spent thinking otherwise.”

In response, Than whimpers, lips parted against Zag’s skin as if he wants to speak but can’t stand the thought of it. “I-I’m sorry,” he whispers finally, voice ticked up like he’s unsure it’s what he meant to say at all. “I shouldn’t have lashed out like that. I don’t think you a liar. It’s just… as potently as I experience such words, at times it’s as if you’ve reached inside me and found every tender spot I fight to shield. As wonderful as it can feel, it also…” He releases a shaky breath. Quieter still, he confesses, “It also scares me. It can be like a balm or like a careless touch to an open wound. Those sweet words bring me both immense pleasure and… a sense of anxiety I cannot begin to explain.”

Zagreus takes it in, eyes closed, focused wholly upon each word. From his heart and lungs to his clenched stomach and trembling fingertips, he burns with his love. He experiences the pain in Than’s voice as if it’s his own and that pain only grows as he resists the urge to touch him, to soothe what hurts he can. But to soothe Thanatos requires a careful hand. At times, Zagreus has proven too passional for the task, impulsively charging ahead as he is wont to do. But those past mistakes have taught him a great deal, and so he will restrain himself, tempering his instinctual drive to act. This is the consideration Than both needs and deserves.

“Is it something specific I’ve said or done? Something I assume to be kind but grates on you?”

Than groans. “No, no… That’s not it. It’s… It’s not you.” He grits the words out as if each is wrenched from the depths of his being, tasting of blood and bile. “It’s not something you have done or failed to do it is… it is as if, within me…” He releases a shuddering breath.

“A part of you doubts my words?”

“Yes… And yet, Zagreus, I would trust you with my life!” There is a wetness to his voice as if he is near tears and it seizes Zagreus’ heart further, each hitch of breath adding a link to the chain steadily winding about it, coiling tighter and tighter. “I trust you above all others. I know you have no reason to tease me or deride me or my feelings on the matter, but… the way that I feel… I can’t help but hear it as such.”

Zagreus nuzzles against Than’s cheek. “And how is it that you feel, my love?”

Than grunts, nosing against Zag’s cheek in turn as if he can somehow hide. “Unworthy,” he says in hushed tones. “Undeserving of such praise.”

“Darling… There are few I can name who deserve as much recognition as you. I-I don’t even know where to begin, there’s so much I could say of your heart alone.”

A pained little whine is punched from Than’s chest. He twists, doing his best to burrow his face between Zag’s shoulder and neck. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s come over me.”

“Don’t you dare apologize,” Zag chides. “Than… Than, my love, to me you are… you are so precious. So very dear to me! I hold you close to my heart—you _are_ my heart—you and Megaera, two halves of a whole. I love you, Thanatos.”

His breath catches and his clutching hands score golden-hot lines across his back. “And I love you… I love you so…”

“The glory of your soul is so great it outshines all else, but your outward beauty is an aspect of you and thus a facet of my love for you all the same.” Zagreus holds his shuddering form closer. He must swallow down the lump forming in his throat to speak. “I’ll do anything I can to help you, you know. Anything, my beloved.”

Zag cradles the back of his head, gentle as can be. With easy strokes to his hair and whispered, lost words, he coaxes Than back so he can look at him. Than’s eyes are even glassier now, maybe a little damp.

“There you are… My darling Thanatos,” he croons. He cups his face between his hands and strokes his cheeks. “Now, what can I do for you? Are you tired? If you’d like, I could draw you a warm bath. You still have those salts, yes? The lavender ones? I could add that and-and…” He takes a deep breath. He’s babbling. It’s a lousy habit and it makes him hyperaware of how very eloquent Thanatos is in comparison.

“Zag…”

“I just… I just want to please you. You make me so very happy and… it would be such a shame if I couldn’t give you some happiness in turn.”

“You do. Of course, you do…” His hands flutter about, fingertips brushing his temple soft as a butterfly’s wings before stroking the hair just behind his ear. “I just—” He sighs. “Don’t worry over me too much, all right?”

Zagreus chuckles. “No promises, but… I’ll try my best not to smother you.”

“That’s not what I meant,” he’s quick to say. “It’s not that your doting bothers me. I just… I don’t want to stress you.”

When Than was young, he was quite shy. He’d often duck away when Zag caught his gaze—that is, if he didn’t disappear entirely. He would stutter over his words where they are now so steady and sure. It’s been such a long time since Zagreus saw that side of him that he thought it was gone entirely, but it appears now in the dip of his lashes and his petal-bright flush.

“Oh?” Zagreus grins from ear to ear. “Is that so?”

“Don’t tease me,” he mutters.

“I don’t mean to mock your feelings. I-I’m overjoyed,” he laughs, petting Than’s hair back from his forehead. “I’m delighted, Than. I want to fawn over you—I enjoy it.”

Than’s blush builds into a lurid swipe of amethyst across his cheeks. “Don’t you—Ah, that is, don’t you…?”

Zagreus hums, encouraging him quietly. “What is it, dearest?”

“Well, I suppose the mood has… shifted, but would you…?”

“There’s no pressure, my love,” Zag reassures him. “I, ah, well.” His smile softens. “I always have my hand, to be blunt.”

Than snorts, shaking off his bout of nerves. “It’s an invitation, Zag.”

“Oh!” Zag’s heart lurches in his chest. He feels almost dizzy, his flush is so fierce.

Smile soft and secret, Than whispers, “Show me, won’t you? All of that… beauty you see in me. Show me how it makes you want me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> If you enjoyed this, I wrote another Than/Zag fic over [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775616).
> 
> [Follow me on Twitter for updates!](https://twitter.com/konigscrusade) [My carrd if you'd like to find me elsewhere or support my work in other ways.](https://konigsberg.carrd.co/)
> 
> Thanks to Jasper for editing! You should check out [Jasper's fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569344), too!
> 
> Some notes on various references:
> 
> The ancient Greeks saw death as a sort of sleep. The part about the caves, the bed of ebony, poppies, butterfly, etc. are [true to Greek mythology](https://greekgodsandgoddesses.net/gods/hypnos/). And I think by now the fandom is familiar with the [importance of butterflies](https://badscienceman.tumblr.com/post/631559146193436672/so-just-in-case-anyone-was-wondering-%CF%88%CF%85%CF%87%CE%AE-is).
> 
> [Praxiteles](https://www.britannica.com/biography/Praxiteles) is a famous sculptor who’s known for being the first to sculpt a life-sized woman in the nude.
> 
> The [story of the androgyne](https://www.john-uebersax.com/plato/myths/androgyne.htm) is from Plato’s work Symposium. In it, three figures give speeches related to Eros, and it’s like… a joke. But also sort of cute in a stupid way. Aristophanes was a comedic playwright and the androgyne was specifically what Plato depicted him talking about.
> 
> The Greeks apparently went hard with perfumes and oils and used different oils on different parts of the body. Idk if palm oil on the back is really accurate but Zagreus giving Than back massages is a cute thought.
> 
> Manna (or mana, or mánna) is what Orpheus specifies as appropriate to burn for Thanatos in the [hymn dedicated to him](http://www.hellenion.org/thanatos/orphic-hymn-86-to-thanatos/). There are some differing opinions on just what manna is if you [want to learn more about that](https://www.hellenicgods.org/manna), but when I wrote this I was thinking it would probably smell at least similar to frankincense.
> 
> Eros’ love arrows are described as tipped in gold, but I don’t know if the fletching is ever specified.
> 
> Thanatos wasn’t [traditionally worshipped in ancient Greece](https://www.reddit.com/r/AskHistorians/comments/esbsvh/in_ancient_greece_were_there_ever_any_devout/ff97eqj?utm_source=share&utm_medium=web2x&context=3). He was sort of ignored because, y’know, Death. That’s where Zag talking about him not being valued by mortals comes from, in addition to a couple of lines in canon.
> 
> “Golden one” has become sort of a joke amongst my friends because I was looking for [ancient Greek terms of endearment](https://hellenisteukontos.opoudjis.net/2016-06-05-what-are-some-greek-terms-of-endearment/)... v cute.
> 
> The flowers mentioned are chosen due to their places in Greek mythology. Crocus was Hermes’ mortal lover and when he was accidentally killed by the gods, Hermes and the goddess Chloris transformed him into the flower. Aconite, aka Wolf’s-bane, was made by Hecate and used by Athena to transform Arachne into a spider and used by Medea in an attempt to poison Theseus’ bitch ass. I’m forever wondering whether Chthonic gods bleed ichor at all, what ichor looks like, etc. with my buds. At the moment, I’m going with “it looks like different colors depending on the god??” even though that's very homestuck of me. But aconite seems fitting for Thanatos.
> 
> **Please let me know what you think! Comments, kudos, and bookmarks all mean so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If only the humans knew,” Zagreus chuckles, “how beautiful their end will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot stress enough how much your kind words and support have meant. Thank you so much! I hope this chapter lives up to the first.

Though his worry dampened Zagreus’ lust, with Than’s words it’s alight again, embers fanned into a tumult. _Show me_. It sears through him, climbing up his throat until he’s tasting smoke and honey on his tongue. _Show me_. He lurches closer, clutching Than’s face between his hands to draw him in. **_Show me_**.

Beneath his lips, Than is desirous and pliant—a blossom only for him. He thinks of Persephone’s garden, of the delicate curl of a bellflower’s petals open in want of the sun’s caress. Than accepts his tongue with a wanton little whine, lips as fine as those velvet blooms.

Urging him back, Zagreus straddles his thighs without breaking their kiss. Despite his eager fumbling, he takes care not to brush Than’s cock as it’s still soft and surely oversensitive. He does his best to temper himself, but their teeth still knock painfully. Cheeks aflame, he tries to pull away, but Than’s hand hooks around the back of his neck, keeping him right where he is.

Than’s deference goes up in smoke, replaced by sharp nails staking their claim and wicked teeth worrying Zag’s bottom lip. He takes what he wants with long swipes of his tongue and moans that rattle Zagreus’ thoughts from his mind. Satisfied that Zag isn’t going anywhere, he smooths his palms down his arms, squeezing his biceps with an appreciative purr. Fire follows in the wake of his fingertips, stirring Zagreus’ blood until it’s pounding in his ears like a drum.

Withdrawing, Than sucks in a deep breath. The sunlight of his eyes is almost fully eclipsed. “ _Za_ -Zag—" His hands move once more, gripping Zag’s shoulders, searching for stability.

Zagreus chases his lips. “You’re beautiful—Always beautiful, my Thanatos, but like this…” He drags his lips across Than’s cheek. “You’re enchanting…” He takes shallow breaths between the kisses he trails over Than’s chin and cheek. Mouth settling upon the hinge of his jaw, he sucks, focused solely on marking Than further.

“ _Ah_!” Than’s fingers dig into his skin, his strength sure to leave bruises of their own. “Not—By the heavens, not where it will be seen!” he rasps but makes no move to push Zag away.

Despite how he longs to continue, Zagreus stops and kisses the spot in apology. “May I…? Please, somewhere— _anywhere_?”

A whine rends itself from his throat. He twists his head to the side, lip caught between his teeth and eyes squeezed shut. “Of course, but where it won’t be seen,” he murmurs, shyness creeping up on him once more to manifest as the smallest quiver in his voice. “Just… Just be conscious of that.”

Sheepishly, Zag admits, “Sweetheart, I fear I may have already…”

Than’s eyes flicker to the side. “I know. Just… no more.” He clutches his hand to his chest, trembling fingers curled over his heart. “My—” He swallows, fingertips edging towards the base of his throat. “It will be hidden here, at my neck…”

Zagreus groans at the thought of adding to the bruises already decorating his skin. A necklace of them, he imagines, one hidden easily beneath his gorget. A little secret between them and so lovely it will be.

“Do you like it?” Zag kisses one of the marks and contemplates making it brighter still. “Do you like the thought of being claimed?”

“Your teasing is insufferable…” Despite his words, he squirms as if Zag’s voice creeps under his skin and alights on each nerve. His eyes shine with something ancient and hungry. He tries to stifle it with clawing hands and clenched teeth but it’s a losing battle and even Thanatos, so unaccustomed to failure, must recognize it as such.

“I’m sorry, my love… I don’t mean to tease—I sincerely want to know. It’s just that, to me, you are exquisite in every way. Seeing your skin painted with my kisses only bewitches me further.” He kisses the point where Than’s pulse is quick and hot. “I long to know if it moves you as it does me.”

Than whines. His nails are oh so sharp against Zag’s shoulder blade.

“You know, after you make love to me, the bruises you leave on my hips and thighs…” Zag drags his nose beneath Than’s jaw, breathing him in. Than’s lust has deepened the heady scent of manna that clings to his skin and he chases after it with lips and teeth. “I’ll stand before that great mirror and admire them.”

“Zag,” he gasps, shivering when Zagreus nips at the column of his throat.

“It makes me feel like, even if only for a moment, I’ll have a little bit of you with me no matter what.”

Moaning long and low, Than clutches him closer. “Please. Please, mark me. I-I—” He hisses through his teeth and arches when Zag’s fingers find his nipple, touch fleeting. “Stop teasing me and-and do as you see fit.”

“And what if that’s teasing you?” He closes his teeth around Than’s pulse before lapping at the sting.

“Zagreus!” His legs jerk against the hold of Zag’s own as if seeking to spread. “I swear, if you don’t—”

Tittering, Zagreus brushes his smile against Than’s throat. His happiness, his love, is like pure, golden light threatening to spill from his very core. It wreathes his heart and bubbles from his lips, a spring of sweet warmth he eagerly washes over Than’s skin. Lips settling against Than’s shoulder, he takes to adding another floret to the bunch, imagining his touch to be water to a bloom.

Than’s breath hitches. “I— _Oh_ , yes, yes, dearest… Your teeth are—” He sighs and shudders, nails tickling down Zag’s spine. “When you’re beneath me,” he whispers, “and your teeth find that spot, I know your pleasure is near its peak.”

Grudgingly releasing him, Zag kisses the bruise he’s created. “It’s one of my futile attempts to quiet myself,” he admits, chuckling. He pulls back to admire his handiwork, eyes raking over Than’s throat and chest.

“I enjoy hearing you but… I suppose if it means you keep doing that…” Than gazes at him, smile a little lopsided and with a hint of teeth that’s rare from him. He looks dazed and he’s all the lovelier for it. His voice is unsteady—not with nerves, but rather some mix of need and restraint. “Who would I be to complain?”

“Oh? You like it then?” Zagreus murmurs. He grins foolishly back at him, enamored by this side of Than. From his tousled hair and crooked grin to the precum painting his belly, he’s handsomely mussed. His cock filling out and the fresh marks scattered across Than’s chest—softly flushed and tender, the blood having yet to settle—make him appear debauched. It’s utterly charming, particularly considering it’s _Than_ , who’s otherwise so tightly wound.

Than hums in answer. “Stop asking foolish questions and touch me, won’t you?”

Zagreus rocks forward so he’s hovering over his lover. He takes in Than’s expression once more, tucking his hair behind his ear as he does. “I will, I _will_. Blood and darkness, of course I will. But I’m sorry, I must ask this one thing.”

“ _Zag_.”

“Does it truly bother you?” He forces the cheer from his voice, doing his best to stress his solemnity. “My questions?”

Than’s expression shifts. The dreaminess ebbs from his eyes. “I… The teasing—it-it flusters me, that’s plain to see,” he grouses weakly. “If you really must ask something, of course that’s all right, my love.”

Zagreus huffs out a quiet laugh, stroking his hair. “Well, this is a sincere question, though all the rest were, too. But… perhaps also a little teasing on my part, yes.”

“Mm-hmm…”

“Well, all that aside, Thanatos, dearheart, I’d very much like to make you feel as wonderful as possible.” He traces Than’s cheekbone, smile growing when Than leans into the touch. “I know you favor giving, but… might I have you tonight?”

Than’s eyes snap open. “Yes,” he husks. “Yes, I am yours to have. I—” He clears his throat, his swift answer resurrecting that bashfulness from before. “I may often prefer the one, but… but do not mistake it for a lack of enjoyment of the other.”

“You honor me,” Zagreus whispers, lowering his forehead to touch Than’s own. He shares Than’s breath, tasting the sweetness of manna there and basking in the intimacy of the act. “You’ll tell me if there is anything you need, won’t you? Or want, for that matter.”

“I want you to touch me.”

“Oh, worry not, for I fully plan to touch as much of you as I possibly can.”

Than purses his lips and curls his arms around Zag’s neck, fingertips teasing along his hairline. Voice husky, he purrs, “I want you to open me up…”

Zag’s cock throbs. His breath catches. His hands fist in the sheets on either side of Than’s head.

Meg and Than are both all too happy to use their bronze smiles and gravelly voices against him, but it’s never been like this. Than will croon sweet praises in his ear, wheedle him into begging, and tease him for his desperation, but never have his words dripped with such honeyed longing nor has he ever expressed such a desire. Zag has taken him before and will take him again, yet even then it is always Thanatos slaking his thirst, doing as he pleases without need to seduce Zag into action.

“I want you to take me…” His lashes dip, gaze sliding to Zag’s slack mouth. Finding Zag’s eyes once more, he tilts his chin in a silent invitation. “Is that too much to ask?”

Groaning, Zagreus kisses him. Hunger crashes over him like a cresting wave, so powerful nothing can stand in its way. Any control Zagreus possessed crumbles. He bites Than’s plush lips until they’re hot and swollen against his own. Each touch draws forth the most wonderful, pitiful noises of need from Than’s throat for Zagreus to swallow down; they taste of the sweetest ambrosia, syrupy and rich.

Than draws him in. His back arches until he’s bowed as tightly as the moon’s smile. Their chests brush and Than keens.

Zagreus gives in to his desire to get closer, closer, closer, draping himself over Than, pressing him into the sheets. If he could, he would stay here forever—would intertwine their bodies and souls, living just as those humans born of the sun from myth did. They share the same air, the same _pneuma_ , that which holds the soul together now holding them together. It winds like ribbon from Than’s lungs to his, weaving through them until they’re bound as tightly as the threads of a tapestry.

Their cocks slide together, slick with their want. Than groans against his lips, trembling from head to toe. Zagreus feels powerful like this, with Than responding to his every touch so vividly.

Zag finally breaks their kiss in favor of spreading more along Than’s jaw, his ear, his neck. “Your skin…” He traces the sharp lines of Than’s tendons with his tongue. “So smooth… soft…” He kisses the slope of his trapezius. “Every inch is beautiful…”

Gasping, Than demands, “Then touch me!”

“I am, sweetheart, I am…” To prove his point, he rolls his hips, grinding against Than until they’re both moaning with it. “There, that’s it… That’s it, isn’t that right, darling? _Gorgeous_ … Gorgeous and…” He squeezes his eyes shut. A groan is punched from his chest. “Ye-ah… Good…”

Than throws his head back, biting his lip. His beauty is nigh unbearable—something born of starlight and the tender touch of darkness, and so delicately perfect for it. In the flickering light, his sweat glimmers across his chest and stomach and his lips shine. Zagreus laps at his temple where his skin is fragile, imagining this must be what moonlight tastes like.

“I have failed us both,” Zagreus admits, words as silvery as water over stone, “by not doing this sooner.” He bites yet another mark into his shoulder then mouths along his collarbone. Every inch of him deserves to be admired, to be worshipped, to bear the signs of love. “It’s inexcusable. Look at you… How could I not kneel at your altar?”

Fisting his hands in his hair, Than tugs, guiding him up. “Get the oil!” he bawls, all wet and burning with it. “I’ll come if you keep this up and then what will you do?”

Laughing breathlessly, Zagreus scrambles up and over Thanatos to reach the bottle on the shelf above his head. “I’ll just make you come again. Now, patience, darling.”

“I’ve been patient,” he growls, hands gripping Zag’s thighs until his nails bite skin. “This is why you can’t be left to your own devices.”

“Oh, like you don’t love to draw it out until I’m begging,” Zag says wryly and sits back. Despite his words, he’s so eager he fumbles with the bottle, each failure to open its cork adding to his unsteady grip.

Than shifts his weight to his elbow as if preparing to sit up and do it himself just as Zagreus finally succeeds, spilling golden drops over his knuckles. Than chuffs, reclining once more, head tilted to reveal the long line of his throat.

Laughing, Zagreus strains to set the cork on the shelf. “How do you want it, sweetheart? I’d love to have you just like this, but it’s quite all right if you’d prefer to turn over.”

Than pats his hip and Zag takes the hint, moving so Than can roll onto his side. Than tucks a pillow to his stomach and hooks his leg over it. It puts his body on display, much to Zagreus’ delight. His back is a work of art from his broad shoulders to the delicate ladder of his spine and Zag drinks it in with wide eyes. In the firelight, his skin is warm and shining—too tempting not to kiss; Zag’s lips brush along his deltoid muscle, moving inwards from there.

How long would it take to kiss every inch of him? Surely much too long for Than’s patience to hold, but it would be such fun Zag might just give it a go anyway. After knowing this sweetness, he can hardly fault Than for his tendency to linger when their roles are reversed.

When Than looks at him over his shoulder, eyes lidded, Zagreus snaps out of his daydreaming. “One second,” he promises, quickly spreading the oil over his fingers. He applies a great deal more than necessary, but it’s been a while since Thanatos received him and he’s loath to cause him any true pain. “I’ll take care of you, darling. I will.”

“Zag…”

Hushing him gently, Zagreus returns the bottle to its home and closes it in case, knowing well the two of them are liable to knock it over. With that, he rushes to fit himself behind Than, beyond caring if he appears overeager.

“Oh,” he breathes, “you’re so incredibly beautiful…” He mouths at the notches of Than’s spine. He slides his arm under Than’s neck and curls it around his chest. “So lovely…”

Than arches, grinding his hips back and reaching to bury his hand in Zag’s hair. “I want you,” he groans. “Stop denying me.”

In answer, Zagreus teases his fingers between Than’s cheeks, feeling the heat of him. “There you are,” Zag whispers, tracing his entrance with soft, slow drags of his fingertips. “I’m going to make you feel so good…”

Nails biting at Zag’s scalp, Than shudders and moans. He urges closer still and draws his leg to his chest, coaxing and demanding in equal measure. “Make me,” he rasps. “Make me feel good…”

Zagreus, gripped by the sepulchral timbre of his voice, closes his teeth around his trapezius. With Than’s words echoing in his mind, it becomes all the more difficult to control himself, to move slowly as he teases Than’s skin. But the promise of Than’s growl rising to a high, mellifluous cry in his desperation tempers his wild heart.

“I want to give you everything,” he whispers, easing his forefinger inside to the first knuckle. Feeling the first hungry clench of Than’s muscles, he breathes out long and slow to settle himself further. “Does that feel good?”

Than rolls his hips back, panting, “More… More, Zagreus…”

“You’re not too sensitive, are you?” Zagreus asks even as he slowly withdraws his finger before pressing deeper.

“No, no… It’s…” He sighs contentedly. “More—I mean it. Give me another.”

“Patience, my love.” He fucks Than with long strokes of that single finger. “I’m going to get you nice and wet for me.”

Than jerks. His grip on Zag’s hair tightens. The moan that comes tumbling from his lips quivers and breaks. “Please…”

A second finger and he keens. He rocks his hips, mindlessly searching for more, but Zagreus takes care to avoid his most delicate spots for fear of overstimulating him. He draws it out where Than seeks to drive it forward, faster and faster.

“I don’t want you to come before I can take you.”

“What… _Hah_ …” He squirms. “What happened to making me come again?”

Zagreus sniffs. “I changed my mind.”

“ _Fickle_ ,” he grouses. “Cruel. Torturing your lover like this—”

Laughing breathlessly, Zag traces a love bite on Than’s shoulder with his tongue. “And you’re a hypocrite, darling,” he says, thinking about the many times Than has kept him similarly on edge. “Always denying me my pleasure and yet you can’t bear a taste of your own medicine.”

“Za-Zag… _Ah_ …” With the addition of a third finger, Than melts like wax. His head lolls against the pillow and his little cries come faster, breathier. His cock is filling out against his thigh once more, but he doesn’t attempt to touch himself, instead fisting his free hand in the sheets. “Please…”

“Good—You’re being so good for me,” Zagreus murmurs. Closing his eyes, he focuses on the sensation of Than around him, so hot and needy. He fucks him with slowing thrusts, basking in his gasps and groans. Spreading Than as he is, it’s increasingly difficult to avoid his prostate; each time his fingers are buried fully within his heat, he feels Than jolt around him as if shocked. “Almost, sweetheart. Just a little longer.”

It’s a testament to the depth of pleasure Than has reached that he doesn’t respond beyond releasing another keen. Still, even as his words fail him, he doesn’t give in entirely. His tendons stand stark against his skin as he struggles to restrain himself. Admirable though it may be, Zagreus would rather see him consumed by his lust.

Thanatos is a man who finds comfort in discipline and patterns. As such he’s loath to allow a power as chaotic as desire to rule him, even if only for a moment. To complete his duties, he must maintain his control—or at least that’s what Than thinks, leading to that stony persona he keeps up. But Zag longs to give him the space and time he needs to let go. He knows well that he has brought Than a great deal of stress, particularly recently given his escape attempts, and that gets in the way of his goals. Even if it’s only in the quiet of their bedroom, maybe he can become someone Than can lean on, nonetheless.

Unable to stop himself, Zagreus twists his hand and curls his fingers just so.

Than sobs, so lovely in his breaking. “ _No-ow_ ,” he whimpers. “Need— _Fuck_!”

Zag kisses his temple, murmuring, “I love you. My darling… Beautiful… So beautiful…”

He intends to do as Than has asked, to finally give him what he’s begging for. But those choked, pretty rasps of his name on Than’s lips keep him right where he is. Even the terrible aching of his prick can’t compel him to move, not with Than like this: his head thrown back, mouth plum-dark, eyes blown wide and fluttering.

“ _Please_ … Darkness, I-I need—” Than hisses. “I swear—”

“Beg.” The command falls from his lips before he can consider what he’s saying and then he’s far too flustered to take it back.

Than tightens around his fingers and whines.

“ _Oh_ —"

“Damn you!” Than mutters, pulling on Zag’s hair. The sentiment is softened by the eager roll of his hips and the high, bright moans he can’t stifle. “I can feel how hard you are,” he pants, his voice strained. “Don’t you… Don’t you need it, too?”

“I do, my love, I _do_ ,” he groans, grinding against the back of Than’s thigh. “You know I do. But… But first you have to ask for it.” He feels half-mad saying it, but Than’s reaction is unmistakable even if it’s beyond Zag’s wildest dreams.

“I’m… I’ll come…” There’s hesitation there, but Zagreus can see it for what it is: reluctance to reveal his hunger.

“I’ll make you come again.”

His pretty little hole _throbs_ for him. “ _Zag_ …”

“I know, I want it too… I just… I want to hear you, sweetheart. I want to hear you say it for me. You’ve been so good for me. Can’t you say it for me?”

Than clasps a hand over his mouth. There are tears in his eyes.

Zagreus eases his pace. “Than, sweetheart, please… I want you. Just tell me what you want in return. Do you want me to fuck you? That’s it, isn’t it?” He refuses to give in now that he’s in this deep, not when he can see Than’s need and feel it beneath his fingertips.

With a reedy cry, Than throws his head back. He shoves his knuckle between his teeth, still fighting—stubborn, darling man. His noises grow in pitch as Zagreus takes up a rough, slow pace, pausing only to rub his fingers along the walls of his passage, searching.

“You know how you… you wring orgasm after orgasm from me, just like this?” Zag breathes. “Maybe I’ll do that to you or… maybe I’ll draw it out… won’t let you come at all…”

“ _Please_! I need you!” he weeps. “Stop teasing me!”

Zagreus hums, hiding his smile against Than’s shoulder. He twists his fingers.

“I-I need—Dar- _Darkness_ , I need—” Gritting his teeth, Than curls in on himself, torn between taking more and trying to slip away. “Take me! _Take me_ , please!” His voice is delicate as glass and tender as a raw wound.

Zagreus has never seen him like this. He’s left lightheaded and half convinced this is some strange dream. Thanatos—proud Thanatos—is pleading for him so sweetly. It makes his skin feel too tight, like there’s a ball of light within him fighting to escape. He can’t hold back any longer—it’s shocking he’s made it this far, really.

Removing his fingers, he kisses the nape of Than’s neck to quiet his keening. “I love you,” he whispers, slicking his cock with quick strokes of his hand. “Thank you—Thank you so much. I’ll take care of you, Than. Whatever you want, I’ll give it to you.”

“I want you… I want you so badly… Need you…” He presses his face to the pillows, hiding his expression, but his trembling speaks volumes.

“Like this? Another position or-or—whatever. Whatever you want,” Zag rushes to say, words becoming a jumbled mess. He squeezes the base of his cock and bites his lip.

“ _Now_ ,” he growls back.

“Right, yes, of course…”

They don’t know each other’s bodies perfectly, not yet, but they’re far from strangers. Zagreus has taken Thanatos and been taken in turn many times, in many ways. He’s felt the prickling of nerves when lying with Than before, when each touch shared between them was new. That was a good while ago, but he feels something akin to that sweet uncertainty again now.

Within each heart, there are multitudes—unknown faces: shadowed, held close, only revealed when the time is right. With each side Thanatos reveals to Zagreus, no matter how small, he only grows more beautiful, more entrancing. And to be trusted with this, this part of him that’s vulnerable but driven to slake his thirst, leaves each touch feeling _new_.

Butterflies fill Zagreus’ stomach. From his anxiety springs forth a rush of words that continue to flow no matter how he stumbles over them. “Anything for you—Love you. Whatever you want,” he babbles, voice wavering only when he presses the head of his cock to Than’s entrance. “ _Oh_ —Oh, _hell_ —”

Than’s hand finds Zag’s own where it rests on his shoulder, his grip painful.

His hole is so perfectly hot and slick. It throbs against Zag’s prick, trying to draw him in, until he’s gritting his teeth against the pleasure of it. As he eases inside, Than gasps and murmurs bitten off pleas. The initial tension gives way to smooth, nigh-unbearable heat as Zagreus sheathes his cock in Than’s wanting body. He hides his face against his nape, struggling to breathe through it. Than’s voice breaks around a cry.

“Perfect, perfect, _perfect_ ,” Zag slurs. He curls his free arm around Than’s waist, palm smoothing over his quivering stomach.

Than attempts to speak, but his words get caught in his throat, escaping only in stuttering moans. He writhes and squirms on his cock as much as he can in the cradle of Zagreus’ arms. There’s so much need in every sharp line of his body, in the crystalline cracking of his voice. Than’s prick steadily leaks precum until it’s pooling on his thigh; still, he doesn’t reach for it.

“Don’t you want to touch yourself?” Zag’s hand slides down his abdomen, thumb following the trail of hair leading to his cock. He lets his fingers linger there, a breath away from Than’s most sensitive flesh. “Would it be too painful, darling? Is that why you have yet to give in?”

“I-I’ll come,” he whispers huskily. “I want— _more_.”

“I told you, didn’t I?” Zagreus tucks his cheek to Than’s shoulder. “I’ll just make you come again.”

Than rolls his hips back. “Just… let me…” He sighs languorously. “Let me savor it…”

“Yes… Yes, sweetness, whatever you’d like…”

If Thanatos wants it to last, Zagreus will make it so. Each thrust is shallow but lingering— _grinding_ and oh so filthy for it.

Zagreus wants nothing more than to bury himself within Than’s silken warmth and _stay_ there, forever. Make a home of him: body and soul.

Than, fumbling through his pleasure, weaves his fingers through Zag’s own. “So good to me… So very good to me…”

“Nonsense,” he laughs, giddy with his lust. “This is nothing—” He breathes out sharply before releasing a stilted chuckle. “Nothing compared to how you treat me.”

Adjusting the angle of his hips, Zagreus drives forward.

The position does something wicked to Than and his resulting yelp turns into a hoarse scream. His nails bite at Zag’s skin as he scrabbles to find a better grip. “ _Zah-Zag_ —"

Grunting, Zagreus rolls them over, draping himself along Than’s back when he’s flat on his belly. Than groans into the sheets and ruts his cock against them before urging Zag deeper, deeper, _deeper_.

“ _Oh Gods_ ,” Zag croaks, head spinning. “You—You’re so wet…”

Than whimpers, hole clenching.

“Wet and-and perfect… _Fuck_ , so perfect…” He holds himself up on his elbows, finding the leverage he needs to fuck Than harder, faster. “Love you—love this—having you right here.” He kisses along Than’s spine, admiring the play of shadows across his back where darkness caresses muscle and bone. “You’re so beautiful. Lovely, darling… I just want to keep you like this—"

“ _Yes_!” Than wails, clawing at the sheets as if he’s ready to come out of his skin. “Yes! Please!”

Panting, Zagreus drags his parted lips across Than’s back. “The way you move,” he murmurs. “The sounds you make… Your _voice_. So beautiful…”

“Wait,” Than chokes. “Wait, I—”

Zag stills, biting his lip. “Do you need me to stop?”

“No, no. I just—I want you to kiss me.”

“ _Oh_.” Zagreus’ heart aches with the tenderness of such a request. As reluctant as he is to pull away, he does so with the knowledge it will be all the sweeter to have him face-to-face. He strokes his hands down Than’s sides as he goes, feeling how he shudders.

Zag watches as his cock slips free from Than’s body. It’s utterly _obscene_. Than’s hole is flushed and glossy with oil and precum. His muscles clench and flutter for a moment, _wanting_. Fuck, there’s so much _want_ between them, hanging in the air like fragrant smoke, capturing them with the same divine force that draws the heavenly bodies round and round Gaia’s flesh.

Zag’s throat is terribly dry. He can’t look away, not for a second.

Than is slow in rolling over as if he doesn’t trust his body. Once on his back, he tucks his hands to his chest, seeking to shield himself in a way he never has before, and looks up at Zagreus through his lashes. His stomach and thighs shine with his lust. His knees inch together.

“What is it?” Zag asks softly, fingertips smoothing up Than’s calf.

“It’s—” He shakes his head. His teeth catch his lip, drawing Zag’s gaze. “It’s how you’re looking at me.”

“Is it bad?”

“No. It’s… intense. I feel like you see me in a way no other could.” He swallows. “It’s—Oh, it’s _indescribable_.”

“Then…” Zagreus ghosts his fingertips around his calf, across his shin, and up, brushing the tender flesh between his knees. He tears his gaze from Than’s lips to meet his eyes. “Let me look,” he breathes, gently guiding his legs apart.

Shutting his eyes, Than allows his knees to fall open. Being put on display like this adds to the delicate tension running through his shoulders and down to his balled fists. He seems smaller. Fragile, even. It’s clear he feels it, too, and yet he doesn’t turn away.

“Hurry up,” he rasps.

Zagreus’ hands wander, stroking Than’s thighs and catching his precum on his knuckles. “So pretty,” Zagreus mumbles more to himself than his lover. “Just gorgeous…”

“Zag…”

“I know, I know…” Zagreus settles between his legs. “Here, dearheart.” He grabs a pillow and guides it under Than’s hips.

“Surely we can continue now?” Than grouses, but his words lack their usual bite.

Chuckling, Zag crawls over him. The kisses they share are slow and deep. Zagreus doesn’t break away even as he enters Than once more, letting his sighs drip from his lips to Than’s like shared ambrosia. Heat races up and down Zag’s spine before curling to settle in his bones. His eyes flutter. There is no greater pleasure than that found in their union.

“You’re so warm,” Zag murmurs, letting their lips brush. Warm and wet and _perfect_ —always so perfect. His hand strays once more between them, fingers light over Than’s thighs. “I wish we could stay like this forever.”

Than hiccups out the most darling little laugh, scrubbing a hand across his cheek shyly. “You’re ridiculous,” he says with such fondness Zagreus can’t help but kiss him again.

With a sigh, Than winds his arms around his shoulders, carding his fingers through his hair and settling his other hand around the back of his neck. The difference between the molten heat of Than’s entrance and the snowy chill of his fingertips across his shoulders is intoxicating. Zagreus wonders, nearing delirium, what it’s like for Than when his fingertips ease inside himself—if the ice or the heat is more striking. It’s something to return to later.

Than’s always gentle and tender, but now there’s something more—something about the moment that leaves him vulnerable, softening him further. A particularly hard thrust makes him gasp, hands jerking, but even then, his touch is light. When Zag strokes his cheek, Than leans into his palm as if magnetized. His eyes are lidded but they don’t stray from Zag’s own, not for a second. Zagreus loves him, appreciates him in his many forms, but having him like this is special.

“Your eyes are so beautiful…” Zagreus kisses the corner of his lips, loving the way he tilts his cheek in askance. “Gold and honey and topaz.”

Only now does his grip go sharp, pulling Zag’s hair. His heels are insistent at the small of Zag’s back, reeling him in until his next thrust turns into a lingering grind. Each roll of his hips earns breathy moans and clenched fists.

“What can I do, my love?” Zag noses along his jaw. “I want to worship you…”

“Just—Just like this,” Than whispers, stroking his hair. “Closer, though—Want you closer.”

Zagreus hums. He lets Than take the majority of his weight. He listens for any signs of discontent, but Than only clutches him tighter. Zag tucks his face against Than’s throat, surrounding himself in the scents of his lust. It’s so easy this way, like their bodies are meant to align, Zag’s nose against Than’s skin, ear over his heart, buried as deep in his heat as possible.

“If only the humans knew,” Zagreus chuckles, “how beautiful their end will be.”

Than _sobs_. He closes his eyes, bucking against Zagreus, clawing at his skin. He’s like a fucking vice around Zag’s cock. He can feel every shift of Than’s hips and every quiver of his muscle. Where they lock around his waist, his thighs are like iron.

“But we can’t—” Zagreus laughs weakly but the sound is quickly cut off when his body mindlessly urges his hips forward, forward, _forward_ , driving his cock into Than as if he can possibly get any deeper. He’s on the cusp of madness, teetering on the very edge, and the needy throb of Than’s hole is going to drag him over. “Can’t have that,” he grits out. “Would have every fool… eager to get here…”

A feverish little giggle bubbles from Than’s throat, so very uncharacteristic of him and yet all the more precious for it. “You’re—Oh, you’re raving mad!” he says, as if reading his mind. There’s a gleam to his eyes that tells Zag that he’s not the only one on the verge of some untouched wildness, and it sets him aflame to think they’re falling together, hand in hand.

“Certainly, but not for the reasons you think.”

Than’s laugh transforms into a wanton moan. “You talk as if I’m some-some deity of _beauty_ ,” he splutters, knocking his chin against Zag’s forehead before kissing the spot.

“Are you sure you aren’t?”

That earns him a pinch to the shoulder; he’ll admit he rather deserves it.

“All joking aside,” Zag says, panting. His feet scrabble at the sheets, trying to find leverage. “You— _Fuck_ , Than, you’re beautiful. Eyes like that…” He curls his toes and gets a good thrust in. At Than’s groan, he bares his teeth in a broad smile. “Want to mark you all over… too pretty not to… Your skin…”

Circling his hips, Than chokes, “Close, you’re close. To the— _Yes_! Yes, fuck!”

Zagreus noses down his chest, laughter warm between them. “Perfect little waist,” he growls, palming at his side. “I could hold you. Fuck you for hours.”

“Do it… Stars above, _do it_.”

“Want to leave bruises…” His fingers close around Than’s hip. “Cover you in them.”

Voice strained, he says, “You—You’ve made that quite clear, yes.”

Humming, Zag adjusts his grip. His next thrusts are firm if shallow, but he’s unwilling to give up the feeling of being surrounded for anything.

“ _Zagreus_!” Than claws down his back, drawing forth blood and bruises alike. The pain laces through him, settling in the pit of him like liquid fire before evolving into fierce pleasure.

“I-I think about what you said,” Zagreus confesses. The hold Than has on him enough to leave him vulnerable in turn. His chest feels like a shattered geode, blood and rubies bared for all to see. “The story, the human souls driven apart—”

Than makes a confused noise in the back of his throat.

“The being of one in soul and heart separated into two bodies.”

“That’s not—” Than laughs hoarsely. “That’s not what I anticipated hearing in the middle of our congress, I must admit.”

Grinning, Zagreus counters, “I’m trying to be _romantic_.”

“Try harder,” he teases even with that fever-haze in his eyes.

He _thrusts_ harder in answer, smile only growing when Than curses and trembles. “Better?”

“I-I think you’ll have to, ah, do it again before I can decide.”

And so, Zagreus does. He repeats the motion, mind full of sparks and swirls, propelled towards combustion with each bitten-back moan he spurs from Than’s mouth. “You called me insatiable.”

Another bewildered little mewl is his answer. One of Than’s legs slides to curl around the back of his thigh. His head lolls to the side.

“I think you were right.” He mouths at Than’s heaving chest, spreading messy kisses when he has the mind to. He flicks his tongue against the pretty hoop decorating his nipple. “I think I’ll never have enough of you. Of this. The honor of standing next to you… Relying upon you. Of you being—” He laughs. “Of you being a sore loser.”

“You mock me while you plunder my flesh?” He’s aiming at offense, but his voice is uncharacteristically high and tremulous.

Zagreus loves him so.

“Than,” he whispers, tongue finding the scar over his heart. “Thanatos, my love, my golden one—”

“ _Darling_ …” Than’s soft keening and shivering are intoxicating. The way his hand searches for Zag’s is even more so. “My heart…”

Zagreus’ pace falters, becoming languid. Each time he grinds his hips just so, Than gasps and his hold tightens. Between them, his cock pulses against Zag’s abdomen. His lips linger at Zag’s temple. Their fingers weave together, grounding them both in the moment.

There’s a precipice before them, but their approach has slowed.

“You are so much a part of me,” Zagreus husks, eyes shut against a sudden rush of heat. “My beautiful Thanatos…”

“ _Oh_ ,” he whines, nails biting at Zag’s knuckles. “Oh, _Zagreus_.”

Zagreus fumbles to brush Than’s sweat-damp hair from his forehead. There’s more he wants to say but the pleasure is winding tighter and tighter in his belly, threatening to drag him under. Love and praise jumble on his tongue. He relies on instinct to guide him.

Than’s cries of his name fall apart into whimpers and moans. His cock is so fucking _wet_ that Zagreus struggles against his desire to touch it, wanting to gather his precum on his fingertips and share it in a kiss but wanting even more to have Than like this for as long as possible.

“ _Almost_ ,” Than gasps, head tossed back. “Almost…”

“Want to feel it… Feel your pleasure crest…” Zagreus kisses his throat, his pulse, his bruises. “Come for me,” he commands, and bites.

With a sob, Than bucks against him. His grip is clawing. Than’s muscles tense.

Zagreus fucks him through it, whining and gritting his teeth. It’s bliss and agony, being so close, being fucking milked by Than’s hole yet denying his own release. His balls are drawn tight. Just a little more, a little longer. His hands shake and his knuckles are white. He can have this a little longer.

He fucks pretty noises from Than’s throat: “ _Uh, uh, uh_!”

His blood is on fire.

He shoves a knee under Than’s thigh, hauls him up by the hip, and ruts into him for all he’s worth.

Than releases a strangled gasp and his body seizes up again. This time it proves too much. Ears ringing, Zagreus follows him down. His hips give another stuttering jerk, and he comes.

Flames lick across his skin and sink into his bones.

“ _Oh_!” Than keens, shivering with him as he’s filled.

Stars burn behind his eyelids.

“S’good,” Zag slurs. He rolls his hips, fucking his cum deeper. _Filling_ him. The thought makes him whimper. He’s filling Than up, marking him inside as well as out. “So good… Perfect…”

He melts into Than, grip loosening, fingers sliding over sweat-slick skin. Their hands remain linked. He feels like he’s floating. His hips give another little twist and his eyes roll back.

With a contented sigh, Than curls an arm around his shoulders and nuzzles into his hair.

They stay there, basking in each other for long moments. With his free hand, Than traces spirals and circles across his shoulder. Zagreus strokes his thumb over Than’s knuckles. His fingers aren’t quite so cold anymore.

Zagreus wants to stay here forever. He wants to keep Than right where he is, enveloped and enveloping. He wants to remain tucked against Than’s side until their souls really do blend.

Beneath his ear, Than’s heartbeat slows.

Eventually, Than sucks in a breath through his teeth and squirms. Biting back a gasp, Zag carefully shifts, guiding his softening cock from Than’s hole. He considers sitting up, a part of him longing to see Than all flushed and dripping with his spend, but he’s bone-tired and Than’s still holding onto him as if he’ll disappear.

Voice weak in a way he can’t explain, Zagreus asks, “Was that good for you, darling?”

“You have to ask?” His tone is off, if only barely.

They’re both still raw and unsteady on their feet. At least it’s a relief to be together in this, too.

Zagreus trails his fingers to Than’s ribcage before resting his palm there, just to feel him breathe. “I want to be sure. I want it to be good for you.” He kisses Than’s chest. “To _make_ it good for you.”

Fondly, Than murmurs, “You want quite a lot, don’t you?” His fingers stray from their elaborate patterns to comb through Zag’s hair. “One might think you greedy, but you always manage to give more than you get.”

“Do I?”

“You do. You always do,” he intones. He plays with a lock of Zag’s hair that’s been mussed into a curl thanks to his sweat. “Just look at what you’ve done for me, my love.”

“It was hardly a burden.”

“I don’t just mean tonight, Zag.” His hand brushes down his neck then back again, cupping his head. “But… tonight—tonight was very…”

Zagreus stares at his hand where it rests on Than’s skin. Than’s chest moves slow and steady, yet it’s too precise. It’s hard not to kiss him in that moment, but Zagreus knows he needs the chance to gather his thoughts.

“It was something… I didn’t realize I wanted. Or needed. I don’t think the feeling of…” His nails against Zag’s scalp give him shivers. “I don’t think it’s gone entirely. It’s not so simple. But I feel… quieter inside.” He squeezes his hand. “Thank you.”

“Than…” Zag kisses his chest. “You need not thank me. Not now or ever.”

“You deserve thanks.”

“Really, my love…”

“I’ve made the mistake of taking you for granted once and I dare not make it again,” he says solemnly.

The weight of tears builds in Zag’s throat, impossible to swallow down. “You’re so good to me. So sweet, so precious…” With each word, he peppers more kisses across his breastbone. “I want— _Oh_ , I want, more than anything—”

“I’ll give it to you. I’ll give you anything, I love you so.”

Laughing wetly, Zagreus continues, “I want you to be able to rely upon me. To trust me. Need me, at least a little, though it feels like a wretched thing to want.”

“You _fool_ ,” Than croaks, heat lacing his voice. “You utter, darling fool.” He hauls Zagreus up by the hair, lapping his moan straight from his lips. He kisses him with teeth followed by the velvet apology of his tongue.

Another nip to his bottom lip and then Than continues, “You _have_ that. I don’t know what I would do without you—without your smiles and your terrible decisions and even worse jokes.” His attempt at teasing falls flat; no matter how he may try to soften it, his voice is too heavy with sincerity.

Everywhere their skin meets, Zag’s flesh comes alive with prickling heat as if he’s never been touched before. He thinks of Thanatos’ many faces, many masks, many sides. Within each heart, there are multitudes. Just as there are new sides of Thanatos to see, there are new sides of his own soul to experience, ones unknown not only to his lover but to himself and so green they are tender still.

It’s only fair, Zagreus thinks, that love be an act of mutual revelation.

Than searches Zag’s eyes, his gaze pleading. “My love for you fills my heart to the brim. I feared, at first, I was not built to feel so much. It hurt terribly, but now I see it was the ache of growth—of my heart reaching out to you… It was the pain of reconnecting… becoming one again. I did not need to learn your love, for I already _knew_ it in my bones.”

Cheeks hot with tears, Zagreus claims his mouth, kissing him and kissing him again as if Thanatos’ touch is water and his love is breath. “Love you. I love you so.” He clings to Than’s hand, unwilling to let go for even a moment. “I wish you could see yourself as I do. So handsome and elegant.”

Than’s laugh is disbelieving and rough but warm with his adoration.

“I mean it. When we face off,” Zag continues, bringing their foreheads together, “I’m often so distracted by your grace that I lose.”

Another bark of a laugh, brighter now.

“It’s true. The way you wield your scythe, so fluid… How your hair falls about your face, the look that comes to your eyes when you’re there, focused wholly upon your goal…” He tucks a lock of hair behind Than’s ear before stroking down, along his jaw. “Here… The line of your jaw. Gorgeous.”

“ _Zag_ …”

“And here,” he murmurs, thumbing at his bottom lip. “So pretty… All flushed from my kisses…”

He rasps, “ _Zagreus_.”

“Your lips, their fine bow…” Beneath his fingertips, Than’s lips part in invitation. He swallows. Under the midnight-ink of Than’s lashes, his eyes are molten—so radiant it’s as if every star has fled the sky to pool in his irises. “Oh…” Zag traces his full bottom lip, movement faltering when Than’s tongue brushes the pad of his thumb. “Thanatos…”

He’s beautiful.

He’s _beautiful_. From those gleaming eyes to his sharp tongue to the little moles along his ribs, the scar over his heart, the quirk of his lips—he’s _beautiful_. His care, his dedication to his family and work, his moodiness, and his quiet joy are so lovely, so precious.

Zagreus’ heart is filled to the brim. It aches.

_It’s exquisite_.

Cradling his face between his hands, Zagreus whispers, “I will tell you every day, every night, every moment I have. I will spend the rest of time if that’s what it takes to quiet your doubts fully, I swear to you. For you _are_ beautiful, Thanatos, my beloved. You are so incredibly beautiful. And you carry that beauty in your heart, your mind, and your body unlike any other. I am in awe of you.”

Than releases a reedy little sob and clutches him closer. “You treat me with this care and yet you doubt I need you?” His eyes shimmer with unshed tears. He brings their foreheads together. “I love you. I love you with all of my heart and all of my soul.”

Zagreus ducks closer still to kiss him.

They end up tangled together, drifting between lazy kisses and promises of eternity. Sharing their breath, pressed so close Zagreus can no longer tell the difference between his heat and Than’s chill, he can no longer tell where he begins and ends, or if Than is separate from him—was ever separate from him.

Fear that Thanatos will rouse from this dreamy, heavy-lidded state and realize he really should be getting back to work rises to Zag’s throat, stifling him. He peppers Than’s cheeks with kisses, brushing his lips along his skin just to admire how smooth it is. He holds him tighter than he should. He wants to stay in this moment for as long as he can, with Than content and heavy-limbed in his arms.

When he makes for a third pass along his chin, Than huffs and bats at his shoulder. “Your thoughts are too loud, darling. Speak them or let me sleep.”

A blossom of warmth fills his chest as if some of Than’s starlight has slipped beneath his ribs. With a smile, he nuzzles between Than’s neck and shoulder, properly settling in.

Humming, Than buries his hand in his hair and cradles him close. “See? Isn’t that better?”

Zagreus kisses his throat in response.

Soon, Than’s breathing slows. He tucks his nose against Zag’s hair with a faint little moan before going still. Careful as can be, Zagreus fumbles to find a sheet and draw it up, thinking to lock in the warmth between them. Than’s fingers twitch. Zagreus hushes him with a whisper and a stroke of his knuckles along Than’s spine.

“My sweetheart,” he sighs. “My love…”

He’s aware that Than is not as cruel a soul as humans and gods alike seem to think, that in fact Than is more tender than most. It was true when Than was that shy little boy that disappeared into the night, too much attention setting his cheeks ablaze, and it’s true now, with the precious thing tucked safely in Zag’s arms, delicately still in sleep. Despite that, sometimes it’s hard to remember that strong, regal Thanatos needs others—even needs Zagreus, who can feel quite plain in comparison to him.

He’s often found himself considering how he could ever repay Than for his loyalty. Of course, he would do anything for his beloved, but what could Thanatos ever need that Zagreus could provide him? The knowledge that Than can and does rely upon him, need him—that Zagreus can provide Thanatos something in return for all the care and kindness Than has shown him even when it went against everything he stands for and was outright dangerous for him to do so—curls through him like the caress of morning’s light.

Zagreus can and will support his beloved. He will hold him close and tender in body and heart. The wounds he carries will be soothed by Zagreus’ soft touch and softer words.

Zag closes his eyes tight, throat tight with emotion. “Darling, precious man,” he whispers. “My beloved…”

There is a fine line between Death and Sleep the mortals say, and perhaps they’re right, for Than doesn’t stir even when Zagreus wriggles closer, closer, _closer_. Doesn’t even jump when Zag presses his feet to Than’s own.

Orpheus sometimes sings a hymn for Than when he enters the house, fingers lingering to draw out notes like wailing cries. When Zagreus asked him about it, rather indignant upon hearing certain lyrics, Orpheus gave him one of those dreary little smiles and said, “My friend, do you know why mortals pray? It’s—Well, it’s in hopes of being _answered_. Lord Thanatos, from what I’ve gathered, simply cannot respond to such pleas…” He spread his hands in a placating manner. “Thus is the nature of Death, yes?”

Despite his original annoyance, Zagreus has come to appreciate the little song if only for the way it makes Thanatos doubletake, eyes wide and lips soft. Now even more than before, he understands the flicker of emotion that passes over his face before he can steel himself.

Fingers slipping up and down Than’s spine, Zagreus croons, _“Thy sleep perpetual draws apart the threads holding body to soul_ …”

Lovely Thanatos, so deserving of adoration and yet so often denied it. Zagreus will show him the recognition he deserves. It is a duty he is all too happy to bear, especially if it turns out like this and even when it doesn’t—even when Thanatos inevitably prickles with his anxieties and falters beneath the weight of his insecurities—he will not waver. He will praise him, words pressed like flowers to his skin, petals unfolding, blending gently with flesh and bone until Thanatos can see them and their truth in the mirror. It is honorable work after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> If you enjoyed this, I wrote another Than/Zag fic over [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775616).
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/konigscrusade) for updates! [My carrd](https://konigsberg.carrd.co/) if you'd like to find me elsewhere or support my work in other ways.
> 
> Thanks to Jasper for editing! You should check out [Jasper's fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569344), too!
> 
> Some more historical notes:
> 
> Bellflowers are said to have formed from Aphrodite’s mirror, which would show anyone who beheld it nothing but beauty, shattering.
> 
> [Pneuma](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pneuma) was considered a form of “vital air” necessary for life.
> 
> I reworked a line from (the real) Orpheus’ hymn to Thanatos I mentioned before.
> 
> **Please let me know what you think! Comments, kudos, and bookmarks all mean so much!**

**Author's Note:**

> I do not love you as if you were salt-rose, or topaz,  
> or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off.  
> I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,  
> in secret, between the shadow and the soul.
> 
> I love you as the plant that never blooms  
> but carries in itself the light of hidden flowers;  
> thanks to your love a certain solid fragrance,  
> risen from the earth, lives darkly in my body.
> 
> I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where.  
> I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;  
> so I love you because I know no other way
> 
> than this: where I does not exist, nor you,  
> so close that your hand on my chest is my hand,  
> so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep.  
> Pablo Neruda, XVII I Do Not Love YouI do not love you as if you were salt-rose, or topaz,  
> or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off.  
> I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,  
> in secret, between the shadow and the soul.
> 
> I love you as the plant that never blooms  
> but carries in itself the light of hidden flowers;  
> thanks to your love a certain solid fragrance,  
> risen from the earth, lives darkly in my body.
> 
> I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where.  
> I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;  
> so I love you because I know no other way
> 
> than this: where I does not exist, nor you,  
> so close that your hand on my chest is my hand,  
> so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep.  
>  _Pablo Neruda, XVII I Do Not Love You_


End file.
